It Ends Tonight
by teamjasper11
Summary: set during the port angeles incident, a little twist of fate and a little bit of shakespear and you get a sad, heart warming, story...do not read if you cry easily...trust me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I know I haven't wrote in ages, sorry I've been busy a lot but here is my latest story. As always I own nothing!!!~~ okay the story starts pretty fast, this I what twilight would've became if Edward was too late to save bella from the attackers. **_

_**Please read and review…**_

* * *

"_Come here sugar, yeah sweet thing show me your stuff," the shorter husky man said, I tried to build up a loud decent scream but my throat was too dry and rough._

_Some one from behind pulled me down to the ground I felt a tug at my jeans and my shirt was now over my head. _

"_No. Stop. Please don't do this. Please." I begged, and suddenly my arms were being held above my head,_

"_It's okay girl I'll take good care of you" that's when I began to fell his hard, rough thrusts into me. I screamed. _

"_Shush girl" the other men were standing around us, one man poured a beer on me._

"_Please stop!" the thrusts got harder and faster and then he finally stopped. _

_He stood up, put on his pants, my arms were hurting and my thighs burned, my naked body laid there I was bruised and in pain my tears flowed, _

"_Hey girl thanks for a good night" he chuckled. They were about to leave when I heard a voice that was as smooth as silk and as soft as velvet, Edward._

" _Bella!" the men stood in shock at the snarl in his voice, "Hey man is this your girl? She's a good f*^& man!" the man exclaimed. _

_The next thing I saw was unbelievable I sat up to pull on my jeans and shirt when Edward held two of the men in his hands and bit them! He bit them! The men went limp in his fatal grasp, he looked at me his lovely topaz eyes were now a bright crimson, the two other men tried to run but didn't make it as Edward ran faster than the speed of light, I swear one moment he was in front of me the next he was ten feet behind and he did the same thing he bite them he was growling, as he did this I stood up. _

"_Edward?" he dropped the men. He turned to me, his eyes narrowed and his face was replaced with the mask of a hunter his hands were clasped at his side. It seemed as if his breathing had stopped. _

"_Edward?" suddenly I felt the shock of what had just happened, I fell to the ground, he still didn't move he was as still as a marble sculpture, my eyes were burning hot, my tears flowed down my cheek, when I felt a strong clasp of iron hands surround me a lift me up, now I was in Edwards hands bridal style , I was crying loudly. _

_Edward spoke his voice was soft yet firm and strict. " It's okay now love, I have you, Bella listen to me I am so sorry I wasn't there to stop them. I should've been there I should've protected you, Bella I'm terrible sorry," _

_his voice was cracking like he was going to cry, _

"_Edward, I …I love you." I noticed his expression was shocked but slightly confident, that was when I blacked out…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet again I own nada!!! oh yeah im not sure I made it clear but everything in twilight is the same except this part and beyond….**

* * *

I woke up to a bright shaft of light, my head feels like it was hit with a bat or worse a hammer **(lol ) **where am I? I lifted my head slightly, when I felt a cold hand press me back down.

"No way you need rest, you need to sleep more." A soft silky voice whispered, Edward.

"I'm not tired." I murmured though I really was exhausted,

"where am I?" I wondered out loud.

" your in the hospital, I'm glade to see that you are awake… I was worried about you."

He only whispered the last part.

"what happened?" my voice cracked. I turned to see Edward glorious, angelic and beautiful face, what I saw was pain and hurt,

"I was too late, it was my fault, I didn't save you, I'm so terribly sorry." his eyes were black and dangerous, than I remembered,

" It did happen…didn't it?" He nodded.

"Uh. I was hoping it was just a nightmare?" that's when the water works happened again.

"what am I gonna do?" his face was pained to see me like this I assumed,

" I don't know Bella." he lifted me from the bed and sat me on his legs.

"I'm here, I'm not going any where." he spoke with sincerity.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked.

"He does" he stated,

"He's getting dinner at the cafeteria" I nodded.

"How long have I been here?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Two days" he said softly.

"Did you stay" I wondered.

"I never left" why did he stay here?

"Why?" he hesitated for a moment than,

"Because I…" he never finished as Charlie walked in.

"Bella! Your awake, oh my baby. I'm so sorry" he took me from Edwards arms and caressed me gently. Edward was about to exit the room when,

"Bella what happened to those men, did you see anything?" Charlie was going police on me. Edward stopped at the door, shot me a frantic look and nodded his head no.

"No I don't remember, Um sorry" Charlie nodded,

"Its okay Bells well find those asses" Edward left the room. Why didn't Edward want me to tell Charlie that he had hurt them? Why was he scared if Charlie found out about him being there to save me? What happened to those men for real? Charlie filed a report on a group of four men stalking Port Angeles at night three tall and one shorter and fatter.

I was able to leave the hospital after they were done testing me for any type of diseases, unfortunately the hospital wouldn't have the results for another week, so I had to wait.

Edward was in the waiting room and it seemed as if he was arguing with his father and sister Carlisle and Rosalie, I entered the room with a slight caution Rosalie shot me a dark resentful look, I couldn't look away from her though it was too hard take in that amount of beauty and almost impossible to look away from. that's when Edward walked to my side and Carlisle seemed to shake Rosalie out of her state.

"don't mind her" Edward spoke,

"she's always been that way" I nodded

"she doesn't like me" he nodded,

"she just doesn't understand," his voice was a beautiful monotone,

"Um Bells do you mind if Edward takes you home, I'm going down to Port Angeles tonight for further investigation, so don't expect me home till tonight," Charlie entered the room as he spoke.

"yeah dad its okay, if that's okay with Edward," I looked up at his paled face he look back down at me, our eyes met and I detected a look of protectiveness and something unfamiliar,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward replied, Charlie nodded.

"good and if its not too much to ask can you stay with her until I get back to town?" Charlie's voice was full of concern and love for me that I almost cried just listening to him,

"that's the least I can do, chief," Charlie smirked,

"Just Charlie, Edward" Edward nodded. Charlie hugged me goodbye, and shook Edwards hand.

"you take care of her, Edward" Charlie stated,

"with my life Charlie" there was something in his voice that even Charlie detected, something that rang the truth the clarity of his words. Something that I trusted yet was afraid of, but what? Charlie left and Edward helped me with my bag even though I told him I could handle, he was persistent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I decided that wont update unless I get 5 reviews per chapter so yeah. lol. Please review I already know what happens in the end… so I ended off when Bella and Edward are on the way to Bella's house, and Edward promises to watch over her that night…what is going to happen? will secrets be revealed? find out now! Enjoy and remember 5 reviews. **

**p.s I change the Volvo to a silver audi R8 I hop you don't hate me…**

* * *

Edward was rich. Well I only assumed seeing as he had nice clothes, and a beautiful car; a shiny, silver Audi R8 (yeah I changed the car, Audi fits Edward more) it sat only two but the inside was huge.

Edward started the car and I remember from previous experience that he drove fast, I buckled in and waited for the horse power to kick in. It never did, amazingly he stood at only 40 miles per hour.

"no speed demon today?" I asked, he smiled his award winning, genuine crooked smile , he glanced over at me,

"you don't like speed." he stated,

"true, but that never stopped you," his smile fell at the corners,

"yeah that was before" before what?

"before what?" I asked,

"ill tell you later" he whispered, the rest of the ride we didn't speak, I wondered how he knew were to go, since he had never been to my house before…that I knew of, I'll have to remember to ask him later, he pulled into the drive way when he spoke,

"wait here." he exited, with my bag in his hand, and opened the door for me, I smiled

"always the gentle man." he smiled

"my mother taught me well" he chuckled at some inside joke than his smile fell he looked up at me with a serious expression,

"should I carry you, or do you prefer to walk?" his tone was serious so I knew he was not joking me.

"I think I can make it, my legs aren't broken" I stated. He grinned, and started walking to the door he unlocked it, how did he get my house key? I walked in put my coat up and turned to look up at him, it was raining out side and surprisingly Edward stood out in the rain after letting me in he was looking up at the sky his tousled bronze hair was darker due to the rain, I went and stood by him, he turned to look down at me,

"its beautiful, the view" I said, and it was, the moon wasn't clouded and the sky seemed to be bright even though it was dark and raining,

"compared to you, there's no competition… Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she," he only whispered the last part that I quickly recognized from Romeo and Juliet. I smiled,

"I love that play" he smiled, his long, strong, pale white hand touched my cheek and he bent lower until his lips were so close to my ear that I could feel his winter ice breath,

"I know," he breathed, I shivered his breathe was too cold, he seemed to notice my reaction because he quickly dropped his hand and stood up straight.

"shall I escort you to your house, fair sun?" I chuckled, and led the way inside of the toasty warm house. Edward took a seat in the living room his beauty out shone the paleness of our house it was like a king or an uncrowned prince having a seat in his peasants home for the night; he didn't fit,

"so, what do you want to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n thank you so much the-4gotten marauder for your constructive criticism I didn't even notice that my fanfic was in paragraph form, lol. Amy ways I'm glade you enjoyed the story I had a rough start but I think I know where I'm going with this…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward took a seat in the living room his beauty out shone the paleness of our house it was like a king or an uncrowned prince having a seat in his peasants home for the night he didn't fit, "so, what do you want to do?"_

I frowned, to be quite honest I didn't do much of anything to 'know what to do'. Edward seemed to notice this because he was quick to make a suggestion.

"how about we just sit and talk, if you like?" I smiled and took a seat across the room from him.

"so what should we talk about?" I asked not entirely sure what we 'should talk about.'

"how about you". I couldn't help but smile. He wanted to know about me? There isn't much to know about me. Seriously you could stick me in a room of old people and I would bore them to death. (**no pun intended). **he smirked, his eyes glistened. His smirk stood in place until I spoke.

"what do you want to know?" his face fell and when he spoke it was monotone

"Why your not afraid of me". his question caught me off guard, why would I be afraid of him? Edward cullen who saved me from a wreck, and was there for me two days earlier. I was confused, why should I be afraid of him, **(a/n okay I know in the book Bella already knows Edward is a vampire before the attack, but in the movie she finds out the same night after the attack, so stick with me here when I say Bella still doesn't know, so I'm kind of going off the movie version). **

"why should I be, I mean you haven't given me a reason to be 'afraid' of you". I spoke softly, afraid that I might upset him, but a strange thing happened, he seemed to be analyzing my words as if every word I spoke confused him. A silent moment passed before he spoke again.

"Do you honestly not understand? Do you ever wonder why your friends or any other students or even people shy away from us, my family and I? do you realize how dangerous we are, do you ever wonder why we seclude ourselves?" I shivered, he was right people did seem to be afraid of them for some reason, he once told that he wasn't the super hero but the bad guy, I didn't believe it, I just thought that they liked to be left alone.

"I thought you guys liked to be left alone". I whispered softly, well it was true right they never even made an attempt to 'hang around' other people.

"we do, but for reason you don't understand." he spoke harshly, what was he saying that his family doesn't like other people, what are they racist or something?

"I don't understand Edward, does you family have problems or something? I mean why do you and your family seclude themselves from people. Why should I be afraid of you?" The look he gave me was frightening. **(a/n movie stuff coming up). **

"Because, I'm the worlds most dangerous predator…" he seemed to be in pain as he said this, his face was contorted in a mask of ferocity, as if he was fighting an internal battle and was losing.

"Edward" I spoke after another long moment.

"Edward… I'm not afraid of you, quite the contrary I feel safe around you". his face fell as he glared at the ground, I knew he was listening. I continued.

"being around you is safe and comforting, it makes me feel happy and complete…Edward you can tell me anything." I stopped for fear that I might reveal too much of my feelings. Edward spoke than,

"You should get some sleep, Bella it's getting late" I didn't want to argue with him, and I was feeling a little tired so I agreed. As I was headed upstairs I looked back down and saw Edward dialing a phone number on his cell. I heard him speak,

"Alice, I think your right…" I headed to my bedroom took a sleeping pill and snuggled into my comfy pillows and blankets. Before I knew it I was out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review, I love all of you awesome reviewers you inspire me keep updating… so I was thinking for the next chappy I should do an Edwards point of view, what do you think? Let me know… in a review, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n so I just got back from Pismo beach at two thirty this morning and now its 3 in the morning as I'm updating because I was inspired so her it is…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Alice, I think your right…" I headed to my bedroom took a sleeping pill and snuggled into my comfy pillows and blankets. Before I knew it I was out._

**Edwards P.O.V**

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T I?!" I smiled, yes she did tell me that I would fall in love with Bella.

"yes you did." I replied monotone, how could this work out, honestly how could I a vampire, a murderer, a hunter love such a precious gift such as Bella?

"Alice, how will this turn out?" I asked my future seeing sister.

"I…I'm not sure, there's so many different events that will occur and that can alter it." I heaved a sigh, I already knew that her visions were limited.

"Edward, what's wrong really?" unlike all my other siblings, Alice always seemed to understand me, she always knows when I'm troubled, maybe it's because were both the freaks of the vampire world.

"how can I make it work? what if she doesn't like me back?" out of my millions of questions I had I desperately needed these to be answered.

"oh my poor brother doesn't understand…Edward the girl is obviously heads over stilettos in love with you!" yeah that would be Alice, 'changing sayings.'

"alice I think It's head over heels in love," she grimaced and breathed.

"Edward do not distract me, listen tell her tomorrow that you really love her." but how do I love her?!

"just a small little problem with that, I'm a vampire what if I tell her and she doesn't love me back because of the hideous creature I am?" I whispered the last part, I always felt ashamed of what I was and never fully came to terms with it.

"she wont," Alice said, plain, simple and flat.

We ended the conversation there, with my phone back into my pocket I walked into Bella's bedroom, she was already asleep, wow that was fast, than I noticed the sleeping pills and I put two and two together. she was sleeping on her right side with one hand under the pillow and the other rested lightly on the bed, her beautiful brunette hair was flowing down her back, the blankets covered her fully. I took a few steps closer to close the gap between us, I was now towering just aside her, I reached out to stroke her face and hair, it was soft and tender, just how I like it. She was beautiful and exceptionally lovely, she stirred as I stroked her cheek, I pulled away not wanting to wake and startle her, I took the steps necessary to exit the room when,

"Edward?" I froze instantly, was she awake? I turned to meet her, she was still asleep. Did she sleep talk?

"Edward? don't go." her voice was strained as if she was in a struggle with an unknown force, I walked back up to her, bent over to whisper in her ear,"I'm here." I stated.

"good, I want you here," this made me smile, she wanted me with her, but this is now, what happens when she finds out I'm a vampire? A monster? Bella deserves so much better than me, what can I give her? Nothing. I cant be with Bella in any physical manner, because I might lose control, I can't love her the way a normal person could, I would endanger her more than protect her. I'm a monster a demon living in my hell, and she's an angel; beautiful, strong, mighty and worthy of the best….not me, I would rob her of what is rightfully hers, I would hurt her more than love her, and ultimately I would damn her to an eternal hell and darkness. So yes Alice is right I do love her, but now the question is, Do I love her enough to let her go and leave? And the honest answer is no, for I am far to selfish to let her go any where without me. I did love her, and that will be my down fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know I'm slow on my updates, but I do have other projects going on, check my page for my other fanfics their better than this one I swear, lol, any ways I decided to make this chapter longer than the others I hope you enjoy.**

______________________________________________________________

Waking up was indeed the worst part in sleeping, my mind was wondering what happened, was I at home? How did I get here, it took my a minute to realize that yes I was home and that Edward had dropped me off and stood the night… Edward stood the night! I jumped out of bed rushed over to my closet and located a basic pair of jeans and a blue t shirt, the whole monochromatic color scheme here was rubbing off on me, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran silently down the hall and to the restroom I started the water, hot of course, and decided to brush my teeth before I took a shower, I brushed. The shower was a very good idea, especially after a long night of restful sleeping I graciously thanked the pills for that, the hot shower cleared up my clouded mind, unfortunately after my mind was cleared thoughts of Edward ran through my head, was he still here? What do I do when I go down stairs?

I was out of the shower in record time, combed through my now conditioned hair, and threw on my blue on blue clothing. I was heading downstairs now I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because on the third step I tripped over something and I was headed for the floor when something hard crashed into me hard but soft and gentle,

"Bella are you okay?" it was Edward, his musical voice was seductive and sensuous voice, I couldn't speak his presence was overwhelming me, he kept his arm wrapped around my torso as he led me downstairs, was I the only one who noticed the electricity between his magnetic touch and my soft skin? He sat me on the chair where I sat at last night…I think,

'HELLO, BELLA!" his voice was louder now and that shook me out of my thoughts,

"Edward?" relief crossed his face, and he smiled.,

"Yes, dearest Bella?" he asked his voice was strangely happy with a hint of anxiety in it,

"Edward, you stayed" I couldn't help but be happy I snuggled into his snow cold chest, he held his breathe and shock filled his face, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me to hold me still,

"I'll always stay, as long as you need me, as long as I'm able to keep you safe" his voice was monotone

" I'll always want you, Edward." I whispered hopping he wouldn't hear me, he did, he lifted me up from the chair and my grasp on him weakened as he pulled me away to look at my face,

"Bella you don't know me, how could you want me?" I knew he was serious because his voice was strained and filled with anxiety, his hands cupped both sides of my face as he forced me to look at him, his face was paler than usual and his eyes were now a dark amber color,

"I trust you," I said

" Why?" he whispered back at me,

"because…because being around you feels right, when your gone I can't help but wonder where you are and worry about you, Edward being with is safe for me," his face was worried now, his clasp on my face slipped as he stroked my hair back, he wrapped one arm around my waist, the electric pull was too much as I wanted to be closer to him, he pulled me closer to him and whispered into my left ear,

"don't." he let go of my waist and I slipped back as he backed away from me, his eyes were still locked on me and I swear his eyes grew more black, he was by the door now,

"I'll be right back Bella, give me one hour," I was chocking back tears now, the feeling of rejection was too much,

"where you going?" I asked in a hushed tone, his finger's touch the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut as if thinking hard, he spoke after a long moment,

"I need to pick up a few things," he turned back to look at me his eyes were onyx now and that scared me I swear just last night his eyes were topaz,

"I promise to return," he stepped out of the door than and made his way to his car, I stood standing in the door way watching him as he raced out of the neighborhood, I closed the door after mindless gawking and flew back upstairs, he promised to return, didn't he? Or was he jus saying that, he said one hour, right? What if he lied? What if he never comes back? The thought alone forced me to lay on my bed and shudder for a while.

After what seemed like an eternity but was just ten minutes I stood up and cleaned my room, I made the bed and headed back down stairs I decided I was hungry and made myself a bowl of cereal, I sat down on the living room couch and turned on the T.V as always the T.V was on E.S.P.N, ugh men and there sports I quickly changed it to the local news channel. There wasn't any thing interesting happing only that the predator wildlife population was on a rise, and if hunters didn't do something we they could travel into the town, of course forks was such a boring place that this was a good thing for hunters, because it finally gives them something to do.

After the cereal was done I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, I vacuumed the house and dusted, of course I was doing anything to keep my mind busy I was about to start the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door I didn't have to guess to know who it was, I quickly rushed down stairs and opened the door and there he was all of his 6'2, pale skin, liquid topaz eyes, tousled wet bronze hair and a smile on his face, Edward did come back. I hadn't noticed it right away but he was soaking wet. I let him in the house, I didn't say anything until he stopped and turned to look at me his face was unreadable, he seemed better, but still strained, he spoke than,

"Bella, we need to talk." I nodded and led the way to the couches he followed behind me silently, I took a seat on the bigger sofa and he sat right next to me our thighs were touching, his whole torso was turned to me, his face was stiff as he met my stare, his eyes were topaz now, seriously what was with the eye color change trick? Was he a magician?

"normally I would be afraid if a guy said 'we need to talk' but since were not dating, what' up?" I met for that to be funny but it didn't penetrate his force.

"Bella," he started and stopped, I waited for him to continued he pinched his nose and closed his eyes again, he was struggling with some sort of internal force and he was clearly losing, he continued,

"Bella… my family and I aren't exactly normal, we are different from humans…" he stopped and this time he looked up at me his eyes were filled with a level of intensity that I couldn't understand, he reached his arm over and his long, white hand stroked my hair back he cupped his snow cold hand under my chin to balance my look on him, I was staring right at him when he said,

"promise me you wont run away, if you don't want me to stay tell me and I'll leave, and I wont bother you any more," impossible didn't he understand how much I already loved him, din the already know I wasn't afraid of him? He leaned in and set his jaw right on my right shoulder he turned to whisper into my ear,

" Bella I'm a…" he hesitated again, and than he said,

"Vampire," he stood still and didn't move, I guess for fear that he might 'scare' me, a vampire? I thought they didn't exists, but was he really a vampire? He was fast, and strong, he seemed 'scary' to other people but me, his skin was snow cold and pale white, was Edward Cullen a vampire? He stood in the same position as I reached out my right arm and placed it on his head, I reached up and whispered.

"You once told me you were the bad guy," he froze, I continued,

"I refuse to believe that," I let my hand drop and I turned my face to his cheek his face was still a strange mask, I leaned foreword and placed a soft kiss on his snow cold cheek, this seemed to work because he lifted out of his position and looked up at me, his face was somber and he was quiet, he spoke softly,

"you're not afraid of me?" he looked up to meet my gaze on his glorious face,

"no." I replied, I stood up and walked foreword to meet him,

"Why?" he asked,

"like I said before, being with you feels right." his face changed now he was livid, he took a few steps back and than spoke harshly,

"I'm the worlds most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in, my voice my face even my smell. As if I would need any of that," he ran upstairs faster than the speed of light,

"as if you could out run me!" He called, and ran back down to face me,

" as if you could fight me off," he ran to the kitchen and lifted the refrigerator of the floor with one hand. He stood like that for a minute and I could see that he was calming down, thankfully he placed the refrigerator back on the floor and to its original position, he stood up straight and turned to look at me,

" Bella. Please tell me now… could you ever love a monster like me? Could you ever want me the way I have wanted you?" his voice was strained, I couldn't believe what I was hearing did Edward really love me? Did he truly want me? I couldn't speak for a minute, he took the silence the wrong way because his face fell and he turned to walk away, I couldn't let him leave. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his granite like torso,

" I do love you Edward, and I will always want you!" he stopped mid step and faced me, his face was happy and his crooked smile was intact released my awkward position on him and properly faced him we were less than an inch away, when he spoke,

"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,Like softest music to attending ears!" I recognized the line from Romeo and Juliet instantly, he chuckled softly as he said it, he reached out his hands as an open invitation to his chest I accepted it and threw myself into his grasp, he closed his arms around me and spoke,

"you don't know how long I've waited for you, Bella. For ninety years I have walked among my kind and yours alike thinking I was complete in my self, and never knowing what I was missing because you weren't born yet," I spoke than,

" that hardly seems fair, I mean you waited for so long and I never had to wait for you," he chuckled softly, than he spoke,

"your right I mean you only have to turn your back on nature and put your life in danger whenever your around me, that's hardly worth anything," he was being sarcastic I could tell by the way he laughed and spoke, he stopped and faced down to look at me,

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"what a stupid lamb,"

"what a sick masochistic lion,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N wow you don't know how fun it was to write this chapter please please please review! Always -Nicole-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so I was going to wait to update but I cant, it's getting good. And also im thinking of adding a heart breaking twist to the story…so you may want to stop reading this story because it will make you cry in the end…**

______________________________________________________________

Edward, beautiful, strong, fast, amazing, smart, funny, these are the few words I know that can adequately describe him. He was still at my house because Charlie was still in port angeles, Edward insisted that he stay until Charlie returned, I didn't refuse his company. We were in my bedroom and I was laying down on his snow cold chest, we were talking,

"do you sleep in coffins?" I asked feeling ridiculous, he laughed and than smirked,

" I cant sleep, love." he said, I was positive I was amusing him with all my questions,

" blood?" I was a little hesitant to ask this, half of me didn't care if he drank blood the other half was a little woozy about it, he huffed and sighed,

"my family were different from others of our kind, we've learned to control our thirst for human blood, we only survive on the blood of animals, but…" he sighed again, I waited and he continued,

"but ,it's like a human only living on tofu, it keeps you strong to resist, but you're never fully satisfied," what did he mean 'never fully satisfied' I asked,

"what do you mean?" he sat up then and placed my hand into his, his iron grasped felt good in my feeble hands.

" just because we don't drink human blood, doesn't mean we aren't tempted to," he said

"are you tempted to drink my blood?" his face was shocked but he quickly hid his reaction,

"It's different with you, I haven't drank human blood in nearly a century, but when I first met you I so very nearly did, how should I explain… okay every body, every individual has a different scent some are less potent than others but occasionally there is one whose blood smells richer and sweeter than the others, imagine for instance you took a recovering heroin addict and stuck him in the room with dirty drugs unclean and uncut, he could resist if he wanted to, right?" he ask and I nodded he continued,

"Now imagine that it was the best in the world, pure heroin, how would he fare than?" he asked looking down at me,

"wait, so what you saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" he smirked,

"yes Isabella Marie Swan, you are exactly my brand of heroin,"

"is that why you had to leave when I first arrived," he sighed

" I was so weak to run, but I knew that if I hadn't got my head straight away from you, you would probably be dead now," he sighed,

"why didn't you just kill me?" I know it sounded dick, but I wanted to know his eyes flashed with anger

"Bella I couldn't live with my self if I ever hurt you," he grimaced,

"is it hard to resist now?" he looked up at me,

" yes, but I'm strong enough to resist" I stopped questioning him for now, he broke the silence after a while,

" you know my sister Alice is going to be quite disappointed with me if I don't let her in the house, she's been bugging me for twenty minutes." he chuckled lightly I looked up at him than I heard a tap at my window I turned to look who it was and sure enough it was Edwards sister, he laughed than said

"come in Alice," the next thing I know she was standing by us,

"what the hell took so long, Edward!" she proceeded to slap him and he laughed an musical number,

"I wanted more alone time with Bella," he smiled apologetically at me, Alice interrupted,

"Hi Bella, you don't know how long I've wanted to talk to you, but Edward over here never let me," she spoke so fast and was full of energy I barely caught what she was saying, Edward seemed to notice because the next thing he said was,

"Alice, talk at human speed," she looked down at him and glared, than proceeded to talk,

"So… do… you… want…to…go…shopping…with…me?" It was my turn to laugh the way she spoke with each distinct word was too funny, Edward laughed too than said,

"Alice she is human not stupid," Alice smirked at him,

"any ways do you want to go?" ugh I hate shopping,

"ummm, Alice I don't really like to shop, actually I hate," the expression on her face was priceless,

"what are you truing to be funny?" she asked seriously, I replied,

"no I'm serious, Alice" she huffed and looked at Edward.

"Well Edward you sure do know how to pick them, don't you?" Edward laughed and so did Alice,

"Alice here is a shopaholic," she was appalled'

"I can stop whenever I want to, I just don't want to," she replied,

" any ways so when are you bringing her over for dinner? Edward," he flashed her a look,

"she means to meet my family, Bella" oh I guess he thought I thought she meant eat me for dinner,

"how about tomorrow night?" he said looking to me, tomorrow was Friday so sure I was okay with that,

" wait, what if they don't like me?" this time both Alice and Edward laughed,

"wait, so you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because your afraid they wont approve of you?" he smiled when he asked,

"Glade I amuse you," I said, they laughed again in unison.

"so tomorrow, around six so I can tell Esme?" Alice asked, and I nodded,

'okay well I leave you two love birds alone, to do what ever you love birds were doing…" she continued,

"oh and Bella don't worry, ill take you shopping with me for prom dresses next weekend, love you bye!" and than she jumped out the window, ugh I hated shopping and prom since I cant dance, I looked at Edward who was standing up in the far corner of the room and I was still at the corner of my bed I looked at him, his eyes were locked on me with a look of hostility,

"Edward?" I asked, I was unsure of him right now, until he smiled his award winning crooked smile, suddenly with out warning he pounced toward me and I was suddenly air born I could feel his arms forming and inescapable iron cage around me, we were headed down stairs, by the time I knew it I was propped up on the couch and Edward at my side with laughter in his eyes he began to laugh, "what's so funny?" I slapped his shoulder hard and it hurt,

"ow ow ow." he stopped laughing and said,

"I'm sorry Bella, but you should have seen you face, it was too funny," I glared at him for a moment and than laughed it off,

"come on you tall, scary monster, lets watch a movie," I said, it was already the afternoon, and after today I needed to watch something and just relax, Edward was suddenly somber,

"Actually Charlie is coming down the street right now and he'll ask me to leave soon so we better be on our best behavior," I could see his reluctance to leave me, but I knew soon he would have too, I could already hear Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the yard, Edward reached out and stroked my cheek and hair than he leaned in to whisper something,

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,That I shall say good night till it be morrow." I chuckled but he was serious, I repeated a line as well.

"My man 's as true as steel." he smiled when I repeated a line that Juliet once said about her Romeo. He traced a line on my cheek with his nose until he reached my mouth our lips didn't touch, but were however a centimeter away, Charlie walked in than and Edward was already on the other side of the room,

"Bella! Edward?!" Charlie called,

"over here dad!" I called from the living room,

"there you are bells, aw Edward thanks for staying here last night, I was busy all night and I'm swept, I need to sleep," Edward seemed to notice something and he smiled,

"no problem chief swan, it was my pleasure," Edward smiled to Charlie and Charlie returned the smile,

"well you can go on home now," Edward smiled again, than spoke,

"Actually I just got done telling Bella about this wonderful restaurant out in Seattle, I was wondering if I could take her there tonight, with your permission of course," Edward smiled once more and Charlie looked over at him and me, I was shocked Edward had even asked,

"Um if Bella wants to, than that's okay with me," Charlie looked over at me as did Edward,

"sure that would be cool," Charlie turned back to Edward,

"what time tonight? He asked,

"I can make reservations for 6 so I'll pick you up at 4?" Edward asked looking at me, I knew darn well Edward could get us to Seattle in ten minutes and not and hour and a half, he must want more alone time with me, I didn't object,

"sounds great," I looked over at Charlie and he turned back to Edward,

"alright just have her home by 11" Edward nodded in agreement, he turned to leave the house and said,

"ill pick you up at 4,bella!" he exited the house than and closed the door. I turned to look at Charlie who had a look of suspicion on his face, I was about to walk up the stairs when he called me back to the living room, I reluctantly went over to him,

"so you and Edward huh?" he chuckled I said nothing,

" I knew you two would end up together, eventually." what?! How did he know, he seemed to know my question burning from the tip of my tongue, because he answered,

" it's the way he looks at you bells, he's so protective of you, and you should have seen him in the…in the hospital that night, he was livid and hurt," I glanced over to me, and continued,

"it's okay if you two are dating," he looked at me and than asked,

"are you two dating?" I was still standing up so I took a seat on the love seat, and nodded, surprisingly Charlie was not mad,

"since when?" he asked I decided to tell him the truth,

"since two hours ago," I told him the truth and he started laughing at me, he stopped when he noticed I was being serious,

"oh, really I… I just thought you two have been dating for a few weeks now, wow just today than?" I nodded, I decided to tell him of tomorrow's plans as well,

"and dad Edward wants me to go meet his parents tomorrow at six if that's okay with you?" Charlie nodded yes, I stood up as was about to leave when Charlie said.

"and for the record Edward is a really nice guy, I approve," I silently smiled and ran back upstairs. I was back in my room now and I was tired, I was about to take a nap when my phone vibrated, I had a text message, it was under an unknown number, it read,

_open your window, love._ it was Edwards number, I quickly saved it to my phone and ran to open the window, as soon as I did, Edward sprang out in front of me,

" I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just 4 o'clock is another three hours away and I couldn't just leave you hanging with where we left off," he smiled and entered my room, what did he mean by 'leave me hanging' I guess I would soon find out, we both sat on my bed,

"what do you mean? Edward" he silently chuckled,

"I just want to try one thing," slowly he leaned in his face was smooth from any kind of emotion and expression, my heart began to flutter and race, I tried to slow it down my breathing normally, I didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable on him. I began to lean foreword and,

"don't move," he whispered

"stay very still," he said again, and ever so softly he placed his snow cold lips to mine, he held for a second and released than again, this time I couldn't control the rush of emotion that was fluttering inside me, I raised my arm and my fingers curled around his hair as I pulled and leaned in selfishly for more, suddenly he stopped and I knew that was my cue to back away, I did as Edward stood sitting emotionless is hands formed knuckles, and than it was over, Edward stood up and hovered over me, he bent down and whispered,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" he was quoting Shakespeare again and this time I quoted as well,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" I said..

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?" he said.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" I quoted.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" once again, he quoted the line perfectly.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" Edward chuckled and continued,

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take" he bent down and barley pecked me and said,

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" I chuckled at him and continued,

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" he continued,

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." he kissed me again and let go I whispered to him, the final line in the kiss scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"you kiss by the book."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N guys I'm not joking about how reviews give me inspiration to update, so here is a chappy in Edwards point of view. **

__________________________________________________________

" I will see you four, my love," I had whispered into Bella's ear her heart rate had just lowered and she was breathing normally now. I couldn't help the fact that I was an amazing kisser.

"I cant wait until then," she whispered back to me, I chuckled it was too funny to me how much she wanted me, I mean any normal human was be afraid of us, but not my Bella, nope she was so different from other people, I stood up and made my exit out of the window, I was on my way home, I'm sure Alice had already informed my family that I fell in love with a human girl, now I had to face their reaction, esme would be so happy that I finally found some one that I could love, she was always saying that there was something missing from my essential makeup or that I wasn't meant to be alone forever, I had always disagreed that is until I met and fell in love with Bella.

I ran all the way to my car which I parked two blocks away, and entered I started the car and drove off. I was about five miles from my house when I started to hear their voices in my head,

_Edwards almost here everyone! _that was alike of course,

_Owww my son finally found love!_ esme of course,

_Edward, I wanna meet my new baby sister! _stupid Emmett

_I cant believe… _I purposely blocked out Rosalie,

_My dearest son, I'm so proud of you. _Carlisle, my father

I pulled into the drive way, parked the car and was expecting to be ambushed the second I walked in the door, I closed my car door and purposely walked at a slow human pace to the house door, I opened it and,

"Edward! Okay does she like Italian? Or Greek? I need to know for tomorrow, Edward," that was Esme she was already planning Bella's dinner for tomorrow,

"umm im sure Italian is fine," I knew Bella wouldn't complain she wasn't like that,

"okay, Alice come on we need to go shopping for food…and a cook book!" Alice ran downstairs and said,

" did I hear shopping?" I nodded yes, she smiled.

"Edward! Where is she?!" Emmett came booming out of his room with Rosalie, Rosalie was smug and didn't ask questions,

"she's not here yet, tomorrow," Emmett's face fell a little, but perked back up when I said she would be here tomorrow,

Esme and Alice had already left for groceries and I was sure they were gossiping, Emmett went to play his new wii and Rosalie went to the garage to do more maintenance on her BMW, Carlisle was the last one down I heard his thoughts,

"_we need to talk Edward_," he thought I nodded my head and followed him out of the house, we were standing in front of the forest about one hundred yards away from the house, he turned off his mind by reviewing medical facts, I respected his need for privacy and blocked him out, he turned to face me and he smiled,

"Edward, my first son," I looked at him,

"yes Carlisle?" I asked,

"I look at you now, Edward and I see your goodness and your heart, son." I looked back down, he continued,

"You love this girl, Bella right?" I looked back up and spoke,

"I don't know what it is about her, I do love her Carlisle," he smiled again and this time he began to walk into the forest, I followed,

"people weren't meant to be alone Edward, _we_ are not meant to be alone, Edward. Look at every creature on earth from the mere grass hopper to the birds in the sky to the people of this earth, they each have a significant_, we _are not meant to be alone in this world," he stopped, I waited for him to continue,

"Edward for so long you have been the 'odd man out' since I first created you, and before than, do not fear love, but be happy and proud that love has found you," he turned back to me, what Carlisle had spoken was true I had never been in love even as a human, because I always felt so distant from it,

" I don't deserve her Carlisle, some day she's going to realize that she could do so much better that me," he looked at me with knowing eyes and said,

" perhaps, but for the time being it is you that she wants and needs," I turned to walk back to the house when I heard Carlisle think,

"_My son if only you could realize that fate has dealt you a magnificent card" _I ran back to the house, I still had two hours till I would pick up Bella, with Emmett playing his game, Alice and Esme learning how to cook for the first time( they had just got back from shopping) and Rosalie being Rosalie I had nothing to do so I went and sat down on my beautiful grand piano, I was surprised there was no dust on it since I so wrongfully neglected it for years, Esme must have it dusted everyday in hoped that one day I would be inspired, today I was inspired, I began to play and instantly the house went quiet, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder,

Is it possibly for a person or rather a human to love a monster? Bella… even now as I sit on the bench of my beautiful, rich, grand piano I wonder if it is possible for someone as beautiful as Isabella swan to ever love a hideous monster like me. Is it possible for an angel to love a demon? These questions relentlessly replay over and over in my head. Why did love have to be so confusing, my existence was just fine the way it was before I met her. Or was it? How could she love me?

I sat, and without thinking I began to play, at first I was just a few different notes and then I began to transition it into something more complex. I couldn't believe how long I had neglected my music. And suddenly everyone thoughts were the same.

_Edward is composing again? _and then as I played and just let my fingers flow along the long white keys I was filled with images of Bella Swan her beautiful dark brunette hair, her wide deep chocolate eyes that always seem to see through my pretenses, here pale yet seemingly beautiful face, and my personal favorite her scarlet blush. I had been in such a deep concentration that I didn't notice when everyone had left and only Esme remained by my side. I slowly came to a stop. And smiled. At my side Esme said.

"It's beautiful Edward. Does it have a story?" I smiled even wider when I replied.

Doesn't my music always have a story? Esme came to sit by my side.

"Can I hear it?" She asked. My smile faded. I was thinking again,

"it's the story of something so beautiful that fell in love with something so hideous_." _I answered.

"Edward you love her_." _She stated

"yes". I replied as my eyes rested on Esme's.

"Oh my dear Edward, love will always find a way to work". I began to play again,

" I don't understand how she could love me…I mean what is it about me that draws her in, why does she love me?" my low self esteem was officially at an all time high.

Esme spoke than, "the only way to get that answer is to ask her," she stood up and walked away leaving me, my thoughts and my grand piano. I played while I thought of Bella, when I got all the note right and the tone of the music was perfect I named it , 'Bella's Lullaby.'


	9. official important AN a few spoilers

**Important authors note!!!!!!! **Okay so this Thursday I will be gone camping until Saturday with a few of my friends so I wont update on those days I know I'm so sorry, and I swear that I will update on Sunday, you reviewers inspire me to write, I swear I'm on a roll I update like two to three times a day and sometimes even more, now I'm warning you ahead of time this story will make you cry…I swear, so if you don't want to read any more I'll understand, okay any ways I plan to get up to the prom by Thursday, and trust me the shopping trip with Alice will not be pretty and I mean that in the "oh crap, no way" type of way not the "ha-ha Bella had to go shopping with Alice!" way, I swear that when I write the shopping trip the twist will be revealed, so about three more chapters , hey bare with me I still need to write the first date chapter and than the going back to school and than dun dun dun the shopping trip, so, so far everything is somewhat setting up for what will happen…I swear if you cried during new moon you will cry on this story, you have officially been **warned!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I was going to update again yester day but I was too tired and my eyes hurt, but anyways I already worked out and read my bible, so I might me updating a lot today, so check every few hours for a new up date, my goal is to get up to the dress shopping for prom…enjoy… **

**_____________________________________________________________**

After playing the new composition I wrote, I immediately thought of Bella and the time since I lost track of time while I was playing I hope I wasn't late, that would make a bad first impression, I checked the time it was… 4:10! Dammit I was late I ran upstairs, I got my car keys and flew back downstairs, every ones eyes were wide with shock when I did this, did I forget to mention I had a date tonight? I must've because all there thought were the same,

_Wow what's he got planned tonight? _I laughed to myself in the car, I was sure Alice would tell them once she knew of course, I looked over myself in the mirror, okay, I think I look presentable I mean I've never been on a date before, so I hope my attire was okay, I wore a pair of fitted black vintage wash jeans, a Michael kors graphic satin strip dress shirt, with a pair of my favorite florsheim riva black loafers, I hope I looked presentable, I pulled up to her house at exactly 4:13, I got out the car and didn't bother to shut the door I ran up to the front door (human pace of course) and I knocked once. I turned to face the opposite direction, but I choose to see Bella's reaction first so I turned back around just in time because she answered the door, I spoke quickly,

"I'm so sorry I'm late, if you never forgive me I'll understand, sorry," I stopped to catch her reaction, and she smiled, and laughed at me,

"it's okay Edward," though I heard her sigh in relief,

"why were you late?" she asked,

"I was…writing something for you and lost track of the time, sorry again," I sighed, and looked down at her, and for the first time today I noticed what she was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit her perfectly, and a lovely blue shirt that in contrast with her skin was a beautiful sight, the clothes fit perfectly and looked lovely on her, truth be told I didn't care if she wore rags I would still be going on a date with her right now, she seemed to notice my staring at her because she blushed and looked down to see if what she was wearing was ;good enough' I picked up her chin with my two middle fingers and whispered in to her ear,

"you look so beautiful right now, it's hardly fair," and released my hold on her and stepped back to give her some room,, she seemed to notice what I meant because the next thing she said was,

"if it makes you uncomfortable, I can go change." my Bella was so serious, that when she spoke it was too funny, I burst out laughing,

"Bella you're perfect, and the whole blood thing isn't what I was talking about, you are tempting me in other ways," I smirked down at her, and her blush was growing even more scarlet,

"come on, I have to have you home by 11, remember," she nodded and took a brown jacket from the stair case and followed me out, I stopped her,

"shouldn't you tell Charlie you're going now?" she smiled,

" I left him a note in case he woke up," oh that made sense, he was tired after all, I smiled and led her to the car, I opened the car door and she entered, I closed the door and ran back to my door which was wet, because I hadn't closed it in my rush to get to Bella, I sighed as I entered, I didn't bother to buckle up, but Bella did, I don't understand why she should be afraid of my driving when I was a monster who was fighting ever minute to not lose control of my senses, I turned and smiled to her,

"so how was you're day? I want to know ever single detail?" she heaved a sigh than said,

"well, there's this guy, who I really like and he finally asked me out today," it took all of two seconds to figure out that she meant me,

"Oh and who is this guy?" I pretended to sound jealous,

"well he's the most amazing, spectacular, sweet, honest, trust worthy, and handsome guy I've ever met, his name is Edward," I smirked.

"well this Edward guy is luck, I hope he knows that," I said still sounding jealous,

"plus he's an amazing kisser," I turned and smirked at her, I knew now that she wanted me to kiss her, but I decided to tease her a little,

" uh oh well it seems I have no chance," her smile dropped, I was looking at her expression through the corner of my eye, and said,

"not right now, love I'm driving and I don't want to be distracted," she lightened up when I said this,

"Bella, tell me more about you? Have you ever dated before?" I had to admit this was my first date ever and I had no experience so I figured getting know her more would be easier for me,

"no, actually this is my first date," I smiled and than sighed, why was this her first date? I assumed she had been on plenty in phoenix,

"really, why?" I asked still confounded, did guys ask her out and she say no or was she never asked out?

"I don't know, no body ever asked," what?! How could any guy not want to ask out this beautiful creature sitting next to me? What about mike? He asked her out a lot, she continued,

"and when I came here to forks and all the attention was on me, it felt weird, sometimes I wonder if I'm seeing the world through my eyes as the rest of the world see's through there's. I only said no because I've never been attracted to immature high schooler's," she blushed as she said the last part, I had to admit she did make sense, Bella soul was far to old and mature to be a high school teenage, and yet she was, as was I.

"that's strange, I would have thought you had had previous relationships before." well it was true! She was too good at this stuff, and she had no 'experience' before now, she blushed again,

"teenaged boys aren't attracted to girls who don't want to have sex on the first date," she looked down again, something was bothering her, but what?

"what's wrong love?" I reached over to her and stroked her cheek. She sighed as she looked up at me and said.

"it's just sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a…teenager, if you know what I mean." I knew what she meant it was so annoying trying to pretend to 'act' like a teenager when you feel so distant from them and there issues,

"I know what it's like to feel so distant from every one, to not feel wanted where you are." I sighed and looked at her. I hadn't realized it yet, but being with Bella made me feel somewhat 'normal' just ten minutes ago I was worried about my appearance, I've never had to worry about that before, strange.

She finally smiled,

"yes I guess you would understand, Edward." I smiled this time to, we had been driving for twenty minutes, before she asked,

"so what were you writing?" what did she mean?

"what's that Bella?" she looked over at me,

"you said you wrote something for me, what is it?" I smiled, oh yeah that,

"I'll show you tomorrow at my house, okay?" she nodded, I was positive that she had more questions to ask me, but was probably to 'afraid' to ask them,

" so no more hundred questions?" I asked attempting to 'break the ice' she seemed a little shy to ask so I continued.

"because I'm pretty sure you want to know more about me, go ahead and ask, I have no reason for secrets with you," she sighed in relief as I said this,

"how…old are you?" well I didn't see that one coming but I answered truthfully.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901," I paused to test her reaction, she seemed to understand and I continued,

"it was 1918 when Carlisle changed me into what I am, I was dying of the Spanish influenza, my father was hit with the first wave and died about four months before my mother and I were hit, my mother Elizabeth was far better off than I was and her recovery was going good until she found out that I was going to die, she tried to nurse me back to health but when doing so her strength was rapidly deteriating, I don't remember much, human memories fade over time and eventually you forget," I stopped looked over to her and to my surprise she was smiling, I took that in relief I was afraid that my story would freak her out to much," is there anything else I don't know?" she asked, did she know I could read minds?"mmm…did I ever tell you I could read minds?" I guess I didn't because her reaction was sudden,

"you can read minds?!" I laughed,

"I guess I didn't tell you," suddenly Bella was blushing, I guess I should tell her that I can't read her mind,

"yeah, except yours," she looked at me shocked,

"why? Is there something wrong with me?" I began to laugh again, it would be so Bella to assume that there is something wrong with her,

"you see I tell you that I'm a vampire that can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you." it was funny, I couldn't stop laughing, soon after I said that Bella was laughing as well,

"don't worry there's nothing wrong with you, it's sort of like I'm only hearing the F.M station and your on the A.M frequency," I reassured her, the laughter had died down and than she spoke,

"can any one else read minds like you can?" this question made me uncomfortable and Bella seemed to notice, but I don't like to talk about my family, I mean I already heard much more than I should have

And taking about to some else is just weird to me, Bella quickly said,

"you don't have to tell me, I was just curious," I smiled, she was so innocent, and curious, I couldn't leave her in suspense and I did promise to answer all her questions.

"no…but Alice…Alice can see the future…and jasper can manipulate emotions," she was shocked and than smiled,

"I bet she saw me coming." she stated,

"not exactly… Alice's visions are subjective, I mean the future can always change." I spoke monotone.

"oh" she said. I knew she was scared of asking any more questions, but I didn't want her to be scared when she wanted to ask me something, we were about twenty minutes from Seattle now,

"Bella can I ask you something?" I was nervous to ask this but I needed to know,

"you can ask me anything, Edward you know that," I heaved and sighed, before I asked I took an unnecessary deep breathe I pulled the car over and parked we were here already (goes to show how long it took for me to ask) she looked worried now, I was wasting time only because I was afraid of the answer, finally I knew I couldn't keep avoiding the question so I took another deep breath and turned to her, her eyes were burning with curiosity and wonder, I was surprised she stood so patient, I reached out and stroked her hair one last time before asking,

"Bella, I need to know this…" I paused to gauge her reaction,

"I'll tell you anything…" I sighed again,

"Bella why.. How could you a beautiful, amazing creature; angel love me a damned, black hearted monster?" it hurt to say these words but I needed the answer, my low self esteem was at an all time high and I needed to be reassured. Bella had unfastened her seat belt and was leaning toward me, we were close our proximity was like an electric pull toward each other, she leaned in closer and wrapped her right arm around my neck and whispered into my ear,

"Because, you saw me, when nobody else did," her voice was sweet as was her breathe it flowed into my ear and I could feel the warmth in her, I reached around and placed my hand around her neck, the same way she had done with me I turned to look into her deep, brown, knowing, beautiful eyes and said,

"I don't understand why you would want me, when you could have someone so much better, some one who could love you in ways that I can't,"she opened her mouth and was gapping at me,

" I don't want them, Edward I want you and I love you," we were almost touching now, I leaned in closer, finally mustering up all the restraint I had left in me, I kissed her, no one could kiss like Bella her lips so soft and tender she was warm, when she wrapped her hands into my hair and began to pull on my hair it only made things all the better, I pulled her closer to me and sat her on my lap, her breathing became heavy and I know I would have to stop soon, than it hit me I could feel my throat burn and the need for her…blood, I couldn't stop the feeling was too great but the burn in my throat grew hotter with ever second, finally I couldn't take it any more I realesed my hold on her, instead of pulling away I stedily moved my mouth to her neck and slowly pecked, her heart was racing and her breathing was coming in pants. I slowly moved away and said, I chuckled before I said,

"were going to be late,bella," he eyes opened slowly and she said,

"how do you do that?" she asked and I chuckled again. She was obviously referring to my kissing,

"years of practice," I was joking of course but I saw the hurt in her eyes, I exited the car and went to open her door, I could still see the hurt on her face, I would have to fix that, I opened the door and reached to pull her out, after she was out and standing in front of me, I reached over and pulled her close to me, our bodies were tied together as I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel her warm body culed around me I spoke to her,"I was only joking, actually I've never kissed a girl before you," I lookled down at her smiling face,

"or dated any body in both my human and vampire life, until you," I smirked at her, and she was glowing now, it made me happy to see her happy I bent down and kissed her on the forehead before saying ,

"we really are going to be late now," I took her hand and led her to a restaurant that I hear the food is remarkable, we got there at exactly six o'clock. As I walked in I could see that there wasn't many people we were greeted by a waitress whose thoughts were so provocative it made me want to leave the restaurant I was about to lead the way out until I seen Bella's eyes glow when she looked around at her surrondings, I would stick through it just to make her happy,

"hello welcome to Brasa's Seattles most fine dining experience, im kymbra and I will be you server for tonight, do you have a reservation?," I nodded,

"yes it's under Cullen," she checked the list and nodded, she was obviously ignoring Bella because her eyes never left me, ugh, girls and their hormones, I pulled bella closer to me and kissed the top of her hair just to make a point,

"Kymbra we would like to a table for two, please," I didn't take my eyes off of Bella, which didn't bother me, Kybra on the other hand thoughts where volatile,

_Ugh, who is she, she's not even pretty,ugh. I'd bet that boy is great in bed, I wonder what position he prefers, I wonder if I can slip him to a table with zero privacy… _that was sick, gross, well two can play that game, she led the way to a table that was right in the middle of everyone,

"is this good?" she asked _I'd be good to you baby, just ditch her, _ugh! Her thoughts were so sick! This time I looked at her right in the eye and said,

"Bella, honey would you prefer a more privet venue?" I looked down at her and she said,

"yes, Edward." I smiled than looked back to kymbra,

"a more privet sitting please, kymbra and thank you," she was stunned obviously, I bet no one had ever refused a seat, she led us to a much more privet seat, far away from other people and from her view, I approved and went to ppul out bellas seat and took her jacket from her and laid it on her seat. When she sat I pushed it infor her, kymbra was obviously surprised by my gentleman ways, because her thoughts were,

_Damn no guy ever did that for me, and I thought chivalry was dead, _I had to admit these days chivalry was as good as dead.

"So what drinks can I get for you?" she aked clearly not interested any more, I looked at bella,

"bella?" I asked she looked at the menu ant said,

"I'll have a coke, please," it sounded more like question rather a statement,kymbra than looked at me,

"and for you?" she asked, I wasn't going to order but something inside of me wanted to try and be 'normal' for once so I said,

"I'll take a coke as well," bella looked at me dumbfounded and I smile back at her, the waitress wrote thst down gave us our menues and left, bella's eyes were burning with curiosity again,

"you have another question, don't you?" she nodded, and I smiled I waved my hand to signal her to ask,

"okay don't laugh but, do vampires eat?" I had to hid my laughter with a cough as to not disturb any one it didn't work to well because the other couple a few seats ahead of us looked back, I answered,

" well if some one dared you to eat dirt you could, right?" she cringed and aighed

"I did once on a dar, it was nasty," she had a beautiful smile on her angelic face I couldn't help but smirk as well.

"I guess im not entirely surprised at that," I stated,

"so you can eat but it's not appetizing?" she asked and I nodded the cokes where here now and kymbra was ready to take our order,I waved to bella,bella honey what would you like?" I was trying my best to act human, she quickly glanced over the menue and said,

"um I'll take the pappardelle," she looked at me to see if that 'okay' she should already know that she could have the most expensive thing on the menu and I wouldn't care, I nodded,

"And for you ?," I didn't look at the menu and said,

" I'll have the Agnolotti al Plin," I handed her the menu and looked back at Bella, I smiled to with humor in my eyes, she was curious again, kymbra left and wouldn't be returning for a while,

"have you eaten here before?" I chuckled,

" no." waas my honest reply, she looked at me again,

"than how did you know what to get, you didn't read the menue," I smiled at her before saying,

"I googled it," **(Seriously you can google it, I did to find the menu and it worked,lol.) **she was laughing at me now, I looked back at her,

"what?" I asked, she looked back at me,

"I'm just thinking how funny it is that Edward Cullen is so bored that he googles restraunt menu's it's too funny." she was laughing still and I had to admit It was pathetic, I ignored her laughter,

"you know it's not fair ,dazzling people into doing what you want them to," I was officially confused what did she mean by 'dazzling' people into getting what you want,

"what?" I asked

"oh come on, you have to know the effect you have on people, you think everyone gets their way so easily?'she said, did I really dazzle people,

"do I dazzle you?" I wanted to know, did I? she smiled and whispered,

"frequently." I smiled. My thoughts began to wonder, what did I ever do to deserve this good fortune?why did Bella want me when she could have someone so much better? Even after she told me why she loved me I still wondered how? How could she love a monster like me? How? As I sit here now looking at her, her beautiful brunette hair so long and thick and perfect, the way I could get lost in her wide, brown beautiful eyes, she was perfect, the way she cared for others and never put herself before any one but last, the way she was so mature for her age, while kids her age were out at parties she stood home and read, the way she was so brave and confident about everything was amazing to me. And for some reason I had a feeling that some how and some way everything would be okay…

_________________________________________________________

A/N I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET DONE WORKING OUT I PROMISE GIVE ME ABOUT THREE HOURS. IT WILL BE UP TONIGHT I SWEAR!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N just got done working out and now I'm watching a 13 minute sneak peak of Harry potter 6 on hbo on demand**

____________________________________________________________________________

The date with Edward last night was amazing, we talked and laughed a lot. He told me all about his family, how Alice was his favorite sister, Emmett his favorite brother he said how resisting blood lust for Jasper had always been tough for it and he still isn't good at it, how Rosalie was pigheaded that Esme was everything he pictured the perfect mother to be, he spoke of Carlisle how wise he was and patient just like the father Edward always wanted as a child.

He had me home by ten but didn't leave at all that night, though Charlie didn't know. Edward stood the night at my house, well actually he watched me sleep, that night I faintly remember him singing me to sleep, his voice was symphony enough but has he hummed the unfamiliar tune, It made me feel so incredible. I mean a romance such as ours was something written down in some book, or on some d.v.d, stuff like this just didn't happen in real life, romance, chivalry, fantasy, and love was something you would think only the imagination could conjure up and not experience it in real life, but it was happening and it wasn't some story it was real life. Tonight Edward would pick me up and take me to officially meet his family, I was excited but nervous at the same time, what would happen if they didn't like me? I already knew Rosalie hated me just for associating with Edward, what would she do if I went to her home and intruded? Alice I was positive would like me, but as for the others I'm not so sure. Edward said that everyone was excited to see and meet me, I wasn't entirely convinced. It's 9 o'clock Saturday morning and I'm wide awake, Charlie went to work at 6 and wasn't due home till 5, so I was officially bored, I decided in order to waste time I would take a shower and pick out this evenings clothes, I wanted to look at least presentable, Edward said it didn't matter what I wore, but I still wanted to feel good about it and not self conscious. I picked out my favorite black jeans, and my white James Perse women white contrast dress shirt, it was the nicest shirt I owned, and since I was home alone and not expecting any one I placed my clothes on the bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries and set of to take a nice, long, hot, shower. I turned the water on and adjusted it to my preferred temperature, I brushed my teeth thoroughly and undressed when I was done, I stepped into the hot shower, and relaxed, I don't know how long it had been since I had taken a long hot shower but I was in desperate need of it, I leaned on the shower walls and let the water hit my very tense back, the unknotting process hurt to begin with I hadn't noticed how tense and stiff I was until now, after the pain the relief came, It felt so good, after about thirty minutes of just relaxing I began the cleaning process first I shampooed, I also repeated, than I conditioned again after doing this I repeated the process, after that I grabbed my bar of soap and washed my body, after that I decided to rewash my teeth so I did, after an hour and ten minutes in the shower the water began to turn cold, so that was my sign to get out before I froze. I did, when I got out I remembered that I hadn't brought my clothes with me so I wrapped my body with a large towel and headed across the hall, my hair was dripping wet as I entered m bedroom, I opened the door and as I did, I noticed that my clothes were folded perfectly, I didn't do that, some one was in here while I wasn't, I looked around and saw that my window was opened slightly, I walked over there and closed it, than I turned back to my clothes and picked up the jeans which were on top of the shirt, I put them on (I already had underwear and a bra on) the towel was dropped by now and I picked up the shirt I unbuttoned it and put it on, than I jabbed my hands into my pocket to the jeans in order to straighten them out and to my surprise I felt a paper in there, my first thought was I must've left money in there, but when I pulled it out I realized it was a folded piece of paper, I unfolded it and the paper was cut perfectly into the shape of a heart, and on it was written,

_My Dearest Bella, _

_Here I am sitting in your bedroom when I noticed you were taking a shower_

_So I decided to leave you with some alone time, I came through the window,_

_Well I hope to see you tonight when I pick you up tonight at 6._

_Love always:_

_Your Edward. _

_P.s I love your outfit I can't wait till' I see it on you, love._

I teared up for no reason when I read this note, he was such a hopeless romantic.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**I know !!!! That compared to the other chapters this one is short I'm just really tired and after I wrote the last line I figured it was a good spot o stop, sorry, I will update tomorrow with two chapters, both from bellas pint of view, the next one will be the cullen's house and dinner, than after that It will be Bella going back to school, when the whole school knows she was rapped, what will they do, will they still accept her, or will they reject her? Find out tomorrow, also I think that those two chapters will be short.**

**Also has any one guessed the twist yet?????? **


	12. extemely important!

Okay every one, I don't want to sound harsh or anything but due to the fact that I'm not getting the reviews I want, I will be indefinitely postponing my updates…I wont update for a while, I'm sorry but as I do have other stuff to do than write something I assume no one likes. Okay please do not ask me if I can give you my story and you can continue on with it, because my answer is no. sorry. So far, 'save me' only has 6 reviews, 'love is a force you cant control' only has 4 and 'born into death, forced into war saved by love" only 4 reviews, guys I know I have readers that enjoy my stories and I'm sorry for making you wait, but as most of you know I was gone camping for 4 days and I got no reviews. I want to make this clear I do not have writers block! In fact I will finish writing my stories, but I wont post them immediately, until the day I do, bye…

Ps and please do not send me hate mail, guys I have lost inspiration to continue with my frequent updates…..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here…**

____________________________________________________________

Edward was or rather is the type of love that every girl who reads romance novels wants, he's exceptionally lovely and beautiful inside and out, he has such a pure heart it's almost impossible to not notice, only few people know him to be this way because due to the pertaining fact that he is a vampire he shunned himself away from humans in order to protect them.

Even as I sit here now, in my bedroom I can't help but wonder what I ever did to deserve this degree of good fortune.

It was still too early, actually it was just two o'clock but it felt like hours would have to pass until I can even have and excuse to see Edward tonight, I was surprised Edward hadn't tried to come and see me today, except when I was in the shower, but that doesn't really count if I didn't see him, I figured since I would be with him and his family all evening he was out hunting with jasper, unlike the rest of the Cullen's Jasper's blood lust was a little more unpredictable, he hadn't been trying long enough.

I decided that since Charlie wouldn't be home until 5 and Edward probably wont pick me up until than, I should start on dinner, I had planned on making Charlie chicken enchiladas, I pulled out the pan set it aside and pulled out the pre stripped chicken and potatoes that I would need to peel, I set the different variety of chili's aside in a bowl, I pulled out the block of Mozzarella cheese, and than I began to peel five potatoes.

When I was done peeling the potatoes I cut them and put them in a pot to boil. As I waited for the potatoes to cook I cut the chili's into small squares and grated the block of cheese.

When all that was done I decided that the potatoes would require more time, so I placed the lid on and walked into the small square living room. I took a seat on the love seat and flicked on the television, again nothing good is ever on, so I changed it to Disney channel and placed the volume high enough to hear in the kitchen, I decided that the house needed to be aired out so I opened up the windows to let the cold air in.

It was 2:45 before I checked on the potatoes, this is why I choose to make chicken enchiladas, because they took forever to make, they were done I took it off the fire and poured it into the ready colander I turned on the water and let them cool of before I would touch them with my bare hand. I grabbed the corn tortillas' out of the refrigerator and the oil from the cupboard, I also needed the sauce so I pulled that out as well. I set the sauce and oil into two different skillets and waited for it to heat up, I went back into the living room and this time I turned the T.V off it was getting annoying, I also figured it was cold enough in the house so I closed the windows.

The enchiladas themselves never took long to make, it was just the prepping that took forever, after I was done making them it was 3:30, I cleaned the kitchen and was out by 4 I was still bored I had the enchiladas in the oven to melt the cheese and to bake but now I had nothing to do with an hour to kill.

The hour was pure agony it seemed that with each passing minute was more worse than the previous.

I didn't do anything for that hour,

Charlie got home at 5 and asked,

"so still going to the Cullen's tonight?" I nodded yes. He grinned,

"be careful okay," he frowned down at me, I knew what he was thinking of…

"I will dad," I replied.

"so did you make dinner, if not I could always order out, that's fine," he said, I smirked he knew very well I didn't like it when he ordered out,

"yes, I made you some chicken enchiladas, there on low in the oven, I'll take them out for you now," I was headed for the kitchen and grabbed the oven mitt's when the door bell rang… I knew who that was.

Charlie made it to the door before I could and answered it, it was Edward in all his beautiful glory standing in the rain, Charlie quickly invited him in and Edward smiled, he closed the door behind him and took off his gray pea coat and hung it on the hook to reveal what he was wearing, a gray long neck long sleeved turtle neck that clung to his well muscled body, he wore black washed out jeans that were fitted on him perfectly and the same loafers he wore last night on our date. He turned back around and I smiled as he looked down at me Charlie stood right behind us so Edward looked back up and said,

"thank you chief swan for allowing me to date your daughter," Edward sure did know hoe to make an impression, Charlie nodded,

"yeah well again home by 11 bells, umm…yeah have a nice night," Charlie was again awkward around people, that was a trait that I too inherited, Edward smiled.

"I'll have her home on time sir," Charlie nodded again before saying,

"Just call me Charlie, Edward," Charlie looked at both Edward and me,

"okay… Charlie," I could tell Edward felt awkward saying his name for the first time, but Charlie didn't notice,

"well you kids have fun and be safe," Charlie turned around and stalked off to the living room to watch the sports channel. I turned to look at Edward he was still smiling down at me, he leaned foreword and asked,

"are you afraid?" I nodded my head yes but not for the obvious reasons, he smiled and said,

"don't worry, I'll protect you," he smirked, I replied,

" I'm not afraid of them…Edward seriously what if they don't like me? I'm not…like you? Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, he seemed to notice my stress because he said,

"why wouldn't they? You're wonderful…and besides Esme's been cooking all day. She'll be disappointed if she hears you're afraid to come, she wouldn't mind if you had four fingers and a only one leg as long as I'm happy they are happy," he stopped and looked at me than said,

"and I am quite happy," he looked down at me, he smiled again his angelic smile I sighed,

"okay lets go, I want to get this over with," if it weren't for the fact that all of Edwards family was too perfect to imagine I wouldn't have been so nervous, but they were and I was. Edward wrapped his arm around me and at the same time he wrapped his coat on me,

"it's cold put I don't want you to get sick or something," I really did love his concerned nature but I was too nervous to be thankful for it, I mumbled instead,

"I'm not that fragile," he chuckled and said,

"oh, Aren't you?" oh yeah vampire hearing, he had heard me, I smirked up at him as he opened the car door and let me in after he closed the door, I ran to his side of the car and entered and all too sudden he started the car and we were zooming off, I had just realized that I never saw Edward's house, what did it look like?

"can you tell me what you wrote for me last night?" I asked hopeful that he remembered his promise, he smiled and said, "I cant tell you what it is until we get home," he's smile was still intact as I said,

"I'm excited." I stated, and he looked over at me, I faintly notice the speedometer rise when I said this, he smiled,

"my family is really cool, I promise, well except for Rosalie" he chuckled to himself, probably over some inside joke,

"I hope you like Italian," he parked in front of a huge white mansion, I mean it was huge! With emaculate rich windows that were shiny as if new, the front door alone was a good eight feet in height, we held hands as he lead me to his house, the door was unlocked did they always leaved them unlocked? He seemed to notice my question because he said,

" we don't have to worry about robbers or anything some one is always here, and it would be smart if any one tried," he laughed, we stepped into his house and I gapped, my mouth fell.

It was stunning the walls were painted a nice bright beige and the ceiling was at least a hundred feet tall, they had a spiraling stair case Edward chuckled and looked at me,

"what did you expect? Dungeons, coffins and moats?" he asked humorlessly,

"no…not the moats," I replied he chuckled lightly,

"this is the one place we don't have to hide," he said in a serious tone, and than smiled,

"the rest of my family are in the kitchen, would you like to join them?" he asked, my heart rate began to race and I knew he knew because his eyes were gentle as he came to me, he placed one arm around my waist and whispered softly into my ear,

"it's okay, love, you should hear all of their thoughts, they all want to meet you," he gentle pulled me closer to his side as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen to meet his family, as I walked I notice that they were all cooking, well except for Rosalie and jasper, but I knew why…

Alice was holding a bowel and Esme was stir frying something as Carlisle and Emmet where cutting up what looked like chicken, the second I walked in they all looked up Esme had such a huge grin it almost didn't fit on her tiny face, like wise Alice almost dropped the bowl when she looked at me, Emmett picked up his knife and waved at me with a cocky look to his face, I looked at Carlisle who's tender, wise eyes were gleaming with joy, I instantly felt welcome, as if they were my family the whole, than everyone said in unison,

"hello Bella!," wow was that rehearsed? That's when Alice tossed the bowl to Emmett a good ten feet away and he caught it, what amazing reactions they had, Alice raced over to me and flew right on top of me, I closed my eyes expecting pain but all I felt was a slightly cold pressure, and I heard Edwards musical laugh once again. I hadn't realized that I had actually fallen to the ground until I opened my eyes and saw Alice staring down at me with a wide smile,

" BELLA! OHMYGOD!WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN, I PROMISE!" I heard Edwards voice next,

"Alice get off of her," he seemed irate and that kind of worried me, he bent down after Alice was off and he picked me up bridal style, I was embarrassed as the rest of his family just watched. Edward set me on my feet and I caught my balance, I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Alice I looked back at her to she that she was sticking her tongue out at him, this made me laugh,

"were sorry about Alice, once you get to know her you realize that there is no reeling her in when she gets too excited," Carlisle spoke and the rest of the family except Alice laughed, Edward sighed,

"okay umm… I'm going to take you on tour of the rest of the house," he wrapped his arm around my waist, and his families smile only got wider, and led my away.

We went up the spiraling staircase and to the second floor of the house where I assumed all the bedrooms where located, Edward walked all the way to the end and passed the other rooms, finally he opened a door and said,

"yeah this is my room," he said it kind of awkward, I walked in and to my surprise it was cluttered, not dirt or disorganized, just simply cluttered there was a chair with different sizes of book stacked on top of each other, as I walked closer I noticed they were journals not books, Edward stood at the frame of the door, I turned to look at him and picked up a journal,

"a hundred years worth of journals?" I asked as I showed him one, he looked abashed that I had asked,

"yeah um… don't read that," it was privet I still had it in my hand, he continued,

"unless you can't sleep…" he rushed the next sentence probably afraid that I was upset that I couldn't read his journals,

" you can if you want," he stated solemnly, I put them back down and headed to a wall with nothing but music,

"wow you have so much music," I said looking back at him, he looked back at me and nodded,

"what's in your C.D player right now," I turned it on and instantly I heard a familiar tune it was Clair de Lune, Edward walked up to me, his stone chest nearly touching my arm electricity flowed through my body as he reached out and held my arm,

"its Debussy…I don't know," he whispered seeming abashed again, why was he so nervous?

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, he looked down at me with a serious face,

"I keep thinking that I'm going to show or tell you something, and you'll run away from me," his looked penetrated through me, I reached for his other hand, now both of our hand were intertwined,

"I'm not afraid of you?" he looked up and stared at the ceiling for a moment than looked back down at me, his expression and totally altered,

"oh, well you really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled and let go of one of my hands and flung me over his shoulder with the rest. We were air born in no time, he leaped out of the window and onto a tree, my arms and legs tightened around him, he chuckled as he landed ,

"you better hold on tight spider monkey," I giggled a flirty giggle and the next thing I knew he was climbing the tree…

**Carlisle P.O.V (short) **

"She's brought him to life, Carlisle" my wife Esme looked up at me as we watched our beloved son taking Bella up a tree, I was happy for Edward, he deserved every shot at love and more that life could offer him, he was a good man and an even better son.

"it's been far too long that he's been alone," I said, and continued,

"how can it end well?" I asked looking back at my son, Alice had different visions about different outcomes for their future together, and none of them will end well.

"Alice has been wrong before," Esme replied, but I knew that the odds of Alice being wrong was one in a million, Esme pushed us against a wall and said,

"Bella is what he wants, they'll work it out some way," we kissed, kissing my wife was the best thing ever, her lips were soft and tender considering what were were. She let go of me and walked off, I looked back at Edward and Bella. Bella was truly an amazing young lady, I knew why Edward loved her, she was beautiful inside and out, she had a soft disposition, but I knew that on the inside she was stubborn and would give any thing up for the ones she loves. Edward did seem much more happy, he comes home with smiles, and laughing, I haven't heard him laugh properly since he wrote Esme and mines song on the piano.

I knew Edward thought as himself as a monster, not worthy of love and life, but I knew him well and I know his goodness, his heart for others, and his kindness. He was worthy of everything. I smiled as I looked back at them already on the top of the tree.

**Edward P.O.V **

I watched Bella's reaction carefully as I set her down on a sturdy tree branch she seemed amazed for some reason,

"this isn't real, this kind of stuff just doesn't exist," she was gleaming at me unafraid, I smiled back down at her,

"it does in my world," I simply stated. She laughed and I chuckled, I pushed her up against the tree with my body electricity flowed through us like a magnetic pull, I wanted so bad to kiss her soft lips, but I was waiting for later,

"come on, love Esme almost has dinner done for you," I said clasping her hands and tossed her over me shoulders and on to my back gently.

I ran her down and back into my bedroom, she was laughing the whole , which really only took a few seconds, after I set her down I led her out the room and into the kitchen, where Esme was sure to have the entire, family sit ans 'eat' im reality we could eat, but we would have to trow it up later and that was never a pleasant experience, Esme saw us and put Bella in a chair next tomine and across from Carlisle, alice would sit next to bella on her opposite sid, and Rosalie across from bella Esme would sit to the right of Carlisle and emmett would sit by her flanked by jasper, who surprisingly was going to come down, esme had the table all set with a variety of different foods, such as fried zucchini flowers,eggplant rollatini, bruschetta with ricotta, roasted pepper and goat, olive oil dip, and much more, Bella seemed to be fascinated as everyone served themselves, I held two plates and served the first one with everything and the second one, Bella seemed to know I was serving her plate for her because she smiled up at me and her eyes never left me. I chuckled lightly I hoped she knew that I was quite a gentleman. I sat back down and placed her plate down in front of her, she smiled and sighed as she looked down at the food, I knew it would be too much for her to eat. Everyone else had little food on their plates, except bella and I.

"so you're my new sister?" it would be emmett to break the ice, she smiled obviously flattered by the comment,

"I…I guess so," she stammered, I chuckled and nodded to emmett,

"cool, hey Edward I wanna play with her,"I smiled and looked at him, emmett had humor in his eyes so I picked up the olive oil dip and threw it at him, I threw it so fast he didn't catch it, it landed and splattered on him, he turned and looked at me before he said,

"oh its on little brother!" I wasn't actually the youngest, quite the contrary I was the second oldest beneath Carlisle,

"bring it on!" esme was clearly disappointed in us, but Carlisle seemed to be repressing laughter, alice was going to be pissed at me later for ruining her lack velvet dress, jasper was lethargic he wanted to be apart of the fun but was afraid he would lose control, so he just sat still, Rosalie had already made her escape to her room, emmett had the pasta and zucchini in his hand and was ready to throw it when esme shouted,

"okay knock it off you two!" I was still standing as was emmett with his food,

"this isn't over bro!" he shouted and tossed the food back down, I looked back down at bella and she was laughing lightly with a huge smile on her face, I bent down and pecked her forehead and sat back down to enjoy our meal.

After dinner, Esme had emmett clean up the mess I made and he didn't take it soo lightly,

"I'm going to get you eddie poo," I growled at him, he knew I hated that name.

"try and get me emmie bear!" I shouted back, he hissed at me, I knew he was just messing around, I took bellas hand and led her to the living room where Carlisle and Esme stood timelessly.

**Bellas P.O.V **

Carlisle and Esme stood timelessly together, hands intertwined and smiling at us, Edward stopped and cocked his head to the right as if he was listening to something, he was probably reading Esme's mind because they were both staring at each other, finally Edward nodded and looked back down at me and smiled,

"can I show you something?" he asked I nodded, he proceeded to lead me to what I assumed was another living room, Carlisle and Esme followed us.

We walked down a long foryer and immediately to the right of the hall was a huge; though smaller than the other living area, upon emerging in to this lovely room immediately I was drawn to the luxurious, big, mahogany, beautiful grand piano, I walked over to it, Edward was standing at the entrance to the room staring at me, Carlisle and Esme had left. I walked over to the piano and stroked the keys. I turned back to Edward and asked,

"can you play?" he smiled and walked slowly over to me, he was standing at my side now and chuckled as he looked down and placed his fingers on the keys, he looked back at me and said,

"when you have an ulimited amount of time on your hands, you tend to try new things," he sat down on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit next to him, I did.

"I learned to play about 20 years after my new exisistance….alive, dead? What ever I am." his fingers never left the keys, he continued as he looked at me with eyes that were in a time I had never known…

"though I havent played in 70 years," I was confused, he seemed to notice because he quickly explained,

"an art is something you create when inspiration is no longer able to be contained in just one soul," he stopped and smiled at me, he continued once more,

"I composed a song for the first time in 70 years… last night. That's why I was late." he stopped talking and looked at me, he smiled. Tears overflowed the rim of my eyes as I knew were the conversation was going, he lifted on hand from the keys and cuped my right cheek he leaned in ever so slightly and whispered to me,

"you inspired this one," he began to play starting with one hand and soon added the next, the music that flowed out due to the swift and gentle taps of his long pale fingers, the music was so complex, so luxorious, that it literally hurt to listen, it was strong yet weak, loud but seemingly soft, for the first time I felt the pain and confusion that Edward must have been feeling from before and after he met me, suddenly the complex notes began to slow to a clear and soft sound, it slowed down futher and further until he plyed only a few notes at a time and finally it stopped.

He looked at me slowly after he played and spoke,

"I call it, Bella's Lullaby," he said as his eyes; so soft and hypnotic were crushing my will. I leaned further into him and said,

"it was too beautiful,it hurt to listen." his smile faded as he said,

"it is a nice composition sure, but beauty in comparision to you, it pales out." he was serious I leaned in and hugged him softly he wrapped his arms around me and said,

"her beauty makes this vault a feasting prescense full of light," he spoke into my ear, I knew the quote immediately and knew instantly what he was truing to sat.

" I love you Edward," he looked down at me and smiled after a while as he said,

" do you understand how much you mean to me, any concept of how much I love you?' he asked,

I smiled.

" oh I think I have a good understanding," he leaned in and slowly and gently his lipd meant mine, they were ice cold, my eyes closed and so did his, my hand flowed up to his hair and I stroked his beautiful, soft, toussled bronze hair, he lifted his arm and his hands found the small of my back and gently he pulled me closer and sat me on his lap, he gently released his lips from mine, but slowly his lips moved down until he kissed my neck, his nose tickled my cheek and I released my hold on his hair, he chuckled and said,

"you are so human," he said lightly and chuckled,


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N here…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meeting the Cullen's was easier than I thought, especially when Rosalie wasn't there half the time, I knew she didn't like me, for whatever reason that is. That night once Edward played the beautiful lullaby he had composed for me to me, I had cried and he held me and told me just how much he love me, it seemed pretty unrealistic for a simple girl to ever hold the attraction of some one as glorious as Edward, but that night he contradicted everything I thought. **

"**you know, they all love you, especially Esme," he said has he led the way out of the piano room,**

**I chuckled lightly,**

" **their all really nice and comforting," he grinned and turned to me,**

" **I've been the 'odd man out' for so long that they are happy just to see me happy, though I must admit they aren't just happy they seem to love you already," I smiled a huge grin,**

" **oh?" he nodded, we were in the foyer now, we stopped just at the entrance to the main living room, Edward's hand never left mines, he turned to me and smiled so big I would've thought it couldn't fit his angular face, **

"**Yes, love." he stopped talking and pecked my forehead,**

" **I should take you home now, love." he walked over to the front door, I hadn't noticed it, but it was already 9:30 and my curfew was ten, as we walked to the front door, Edward stopped and chuckled he turned to me and said,**

"**they want to say bye, first." as if on cue Alice ran down and Carlisle alongside Esme walked in from the kitchen, Emmett was flanked by Jasper,**

"**okay Bella I'm already making plans for your prom dress, I know Edwards favorite color on you is blue so…" I looked at Edward and he smiled down at me Alice continued,**

" **So we're going shopping this weekend, we might go to L.A, but don't tell Charlie tell him Seattle," she finally stopped and Carlisle laughed at her,**

"**Sorry Bella, but now that your apart of the family, you can expect many shopping trips every weekend," Carlisle's expression told me that he did mean it when he said family, Esme continued for him,**

" **you are always welcome here Bella, seriously anytime of day or night someone will be here," she smiled at me and looked up to Edward and than back down to me her smile seem to widen,**

" **you know now that your part of the family, we need to teach you how to play foot ball!" that was Emmett, it was nice to know that he wasn't mad, if it was possible to even get him mad,**

" **I'm not good at sports, Emmett" he laughed and said,**

" **that's why I said we'll teach you, no sister of mine will not know how to play sports," he laughed again before settling down on a couch, **

"**bye Bella, have a lovely night okay?" it was jasper who spoke this time, a rush of acceptance filled me and I knew instantly It was jasper's doing, I smiled at him, even though he never spoke of he stood far away from me, I knew he liked me and wanted me around, it was only for my protection that he kept his distance, I understood.**

"**well come back soon, okay?" Carlisle had said I nodded and said,**

" **I will." Edward lead me out of the house, his hand still intertwined with mine. He led me to his car opened the door and let me in, after I was buckled in and Edward was in the car, we sped off, it was only 9:35 when we left and I was surprised that Edward was driving slow only 25 mph.**

"**why so slow?" I asked he turned to me and laughed,**

" **you don't have to be home for another 25 minutes," oh yeah. He was driving slow to spend more time with me, It was flattering I decided to start talking again and I knew just what to say,**

" **you know I never kissed any one before you," that did the tricked he turned back to the front and laughed, finally after his laughing he looked at me and said,**

"**really? I thought you have, you are such a good kisser," I was flustered with embarrassment I tried not to blush, but something's were inevitable. I blushed, he noticed. **

"**no, I've never kissed any one before either." he said his head was turned in the direction of the window, but his eyes glanced back at me, I laughed,**

" **and I thought you had so much experience," he chuckled and said,**

"**I've never had a girlfriend before you, not event in my human life." as hard as it was to believe I knew it was true, **

" **why not?" I asked his eyes were still glued to the window, before he spoke he looked at me and than,**

" **I have always been the 'odd man out'" he paused before he continued.**

" **when my human friends would fall in and out of love time and time again, I never did. Love always seemed distant, like it just wasn't for me," he chuckled and continued,**

" **though I will admit. I was afraid of commitment," he chuckled again and looked down at me,**

" **but 90 years of this existence has altered that, like I said before for 90 years I have walked amongst my kind and yours, never knowing what was missing because I hadn't found you, but after, when I did meet you, all of the loneliness left and I felt this hole in me, that couldn't be filled, the more I tried to fill it the more deeper it became," he stopped, heaved a sigh and continued,**

"**up until the moment I met you, once that happened everything in my life…existence altered, not just a little but a lot," he paused,**

" **Bella you are everything to me," I was smiling as he recollected his thoughts to time that to me was unknown. **

"**likewise, Edward" that's when it happened my head was suddenly light headed feeling I placed my hand on my head and fell foreword, Edward noticed because he pulled over and said,**

" **Bella are you okay?" his sentence was rushed and slurred, I knew he was speaking clearly but my head was so light I couldn't feel it any more, suddenly I heaved and threw up, I didn't mean too but the clench in my stomach wouldn't leave and suddenly everything went black.**

**Edward P.O.V**

"_**Bella are you okay?"**_

**What the hell had just happened? One moment I'm telling Bella just how much she means to me and than all of a sudden she's throwing up in my car! It wasn't the damn car I was concerned about, but Bella. Why was she suddenly sick? He heart rate had slowed down to about 30 beats a minute which is terrible for humans the average is 60 to 100 beats a minute. I leaned over to her and lifted her limped body and placed her head on my lap, I started the car and pulled out my cell phone from the glove department. I hit speed dial and drove off to see Carlisle, after the first ring he finally answered,**

"**Edward?" Carlisle knew I never called unless it was urgent and it was now.**

" **Carlisle there's something wrong with Bella!" I yelled into the phone,**

" **bring her here Edward, What happened?" his voice was calm and professional, mines wasn't,**

" **I don't know we were talking one minute and than the next thing I knew she clenched her stomach and threw up everywhere," I could here Carlisle writing this down. **

" **how's the heart rate?" he asked,**

" **not good it's 30 right now, but it's fading" I rushed my sentence, I was already pulling back into my drive way, I clicked end on the phone, picked up Bella and ran inside, I didn't turn off the car.**

**Carlisle was already at work he set up the living room Alice was by me she seemed hurt and confused, **

_**Edward. This isn't good, this thing she has, I'm not sure what it is, but it's not good. Ill keep looking.**_** she left the room and went upstairs. I had already set Bella on the couch, Esme was cleaning her face and Carlisle was giving her an adrenaline shot right into her femur artery, Carlisle didn't bother to use his medical equipment, since his extra senses allows him to here and feel things more efficiently, he pulled his ear close to here diaphragm and listened, I did too, her breathing was coming slow. This wasn't good. Carlisle had put a ventilator in her mouth to help her breath more steadily, suddenly her heart rate had balanced to 60 and her breathing steadied. What had happened? After Carlisle checked Bella's vitals and everything was stable. He said,**

" **Edward?" he called to me I was sitting next to Bella and Carlisle was at the door frame, Esme had already called Charlie and he was on his way over here.**

" **yes?" I asked,**

" **it could have been an allergic reaction," he said attempting to comfort me, but failing miserably, I knew it wasn't an allergic reaction to the food,**

" **didn't you hear Alice?" I asked and continued,**

" **she said it wasn't good," I continued,**

" **I know Bella she would have told me if she had allergies, she doesn't Carlisle," he grinned down at me, despite his calmness I knew he was worried,**

" **Alice has been wrong before, Edward" he said. And sure Alice had been wrong before but it only rarely happens. The odds were stacked against us, Carlisle left the room I went to the kitchen and dampened a towel with warm water, I went back to her and placed it on her head, she was getting warm and I could sense that her body was acting in an abnormal way. She had only been asleep for a good twenty minutes. Charlie knocked at the door and esme went to answer it, she led him to where we were, Charlie ran up to Bella and fell before her, **

" **what happened to her?!" he demanded, I nodded truth was I honestly didn't know,**

" **were not sure yet, she's stable right now," I spoke monotone, he looked back down at her,**

" **you said you were bringing her home when this happened," I nodded, he nodded back at me,**

" **I'm sorry Charlie I should have made sure she was feeling well before we left, I didn't know she was ill," I said, he looked back at me,**

" **she hadn't mentioned ever feeling sick to me all day," I nodded this time as he spoke.**

**We sat there for another 45 minutes before Bella came around, her eyes opened first and her heart rate began to beat faster and harder as if she was confused, I spoke to her,**

" **Bella? Are you awake?" I asked, she stirred slightly and finally her eyes exploded up and she was awake, Charlie attacked her with questions first,**

" **Bells are you okay? What happened?" he asked. She was obviously confused as to what was happening, I spoke than,**

" **you got really sick in the car, are you okay?" realization touched her eyes and than her cheeks were scarlet , it would be Bella to be embarrassed that she got sick in my car, she spoke the most beautiful sound in the world,**

" **I don't remember, just that one moment I was fine and than I remember my head feeling really light and weight less, than I remember being sick to my stomach…" she stopped after that, I continued for her,**

" **you got sick and threw up I immediately brought you back home Carlisle checked everything, but he doesn't know what is wrong," she nodded as I filled her in on what happened. She pushed herself up. I held on to her shoulder to help steady her, she stopped than proceeded to sit up again, once she was fully balanced she looked up and examined her surroundings, Charlie was still there, but had fallen asleep in the corner. Bella noticed his presence because she said,**

" **oh no, Charlie knows?" I nodded,**

" **I'm sorry, love but we couldn't not tell him," I spoke softly as I leaned in and kissed her ear, Carlisle walked in than.**

" **Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked, **

" **I'm fine, now," she said **

" **mmmmm, well Bella, I'm clearing you to go home and take an aspirin for the head pain," Bella nodded, Carlisle walked over to where Charlie was posted and asleep, he shook him awake,**

" **what…. Where's Bella?" Charlie grumbled, I smirked down Carlisle spoke,**

" **she has woken up and is clear to go home, but I must insist that if she begins to fell any form of disorientation or headaches of any sort, take her to the emergency room and call me, I will be there." Carlisle spoke with such sincerity it was hard not to believe him, I stood up. Charlie mimicked my moves, I went and bent down to pick up Bella I held her cradle style her arms wrapped around my neck, I looked over to Charlie and said,**

" **would you like me to drive her home?" I read his mind, **_**I'm capable..; but I don't want Bella to move to much and I sure as hell cant carry her… **_

" **if that's okay with your parents," he looked over at Carlisle and he nodded yes, I walked Bella to the end of the room and out of the house, Charlie flanked me at my right side, once we were out side Charlie's 'helped' me place Bella into the passenger seat of my Aston martin, my Volvo was undergoing a deep cleaning process, Rosalie was hard at work. Once she was placed in, I turned to Charlie and said,**

" **don't worry, Charlie I'm a safe driver," he nodded and headed off to his car, I walked to the other side of my car after Charlie was at least five minutes ahead of us. I buckled Bella in, she spoke,**

" **you liar." she chuckled when I said this, I knew what she was referring to,**

" **I said I was a safe driver, not a slow one," and at that I hit the gas peddle and sped off,**

" **I'm sorry about your car," I laughed**

" **don't worry about it love, besides it gives me an excuse to use this car,"**

**Next day ( school)**

Edward stood the night in my bedroom, without Charlie knowing of course…wow that just sounds so wrong, actually Edward insisted that he stay in order to keep an eye on me, and he did, he sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, as I tried to sleep, slowly I began to doze in and out of sleep, I knew Edward was there watching me, which only made me feel more safe and warm, (**a/n I know your prolly wondering why they don't cuddle in bed and why Edward is keeping his distance, well that answer might come late, I'm not sure yet.) **slowly I drifted in to the black…

**Edwards P.O.V**

Bella. Her name did her no justice, she was so much more than what a mere word can describe, beauty? Beautiful? She was infinitely more than that, no words can describe her. She's asleep now, her body, perfectly portioned and was turned in my direction, her hair was tied into a perfect pony tail, her beautiful face was looking right at me, even in her sleep she was…captivating me.

But, there was something wrong. Something not right, with her. She was sick, but the symptoms were far too sudden to be the flu or food poisoning. What was wrong with her? I knew she was in far more pain than she let off, I don't want to cause her any more physical strain, so for now I'll need to put our physical relationship on hold, indefinitely…

**Bella's P.O.V **

Edward woke me up this morning, I had forgotten that today was Monday, and I would need to go to school. I didn't want to. He suggested that I should stay home until I felt better, but I knew if I missed school I would only have to make up the work at a latter date. I didn't want that. I insisted that I go to school, Edward went to go retrieve his car and change his clothes, I headed downstairs and found that Charlie was already gone. I grabbed a granola bar and went to get dressed. I decided to wear my brown parka with my white shirt and basic blue jeans, with the good old fashion converse. I didn't mention it to Edward, but my head has been killing me and I feel like passing out any moment. My stomach clenched when I took a small bite from the bar. I never finished it, I set it back on my desk as I dressed, and left it there. Edward was back in no time he waited in my room as I brushed out my hair and washed my teeth. When I went back in my room I noticed Edward staring at something on my desk.

" hey." I said, he turned to face me, with a solomn look on his face, he whispered softly,

" not hungry, love?" he looked down at the granola bar, I grimaced, leave it to the vampire boyfriend to find out everything. My stomach was still clenched as I spoke,

"no. I guess I'm still full from last night." I said, he looked back up at me and spoke with concern in every word,

" you threw all that food up, remember? You haven't eaten anything since." he was still looking at me, yet again he knew everything, I went up to him as fast as I could, he seemed to noticed that I couldn't walk that fast because he looked at my stomach and stared at the way I tried to rotate my self around the pain he grimaced, I was standing right by him now,

" I'm just not hungry, Edward." he nodded stiffly after a moment,

" why wont you tell me what's wrong, I could help you." he said, though I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it, because right after he spoke he left the room and went downstairs.

I noticed the time, it was 7:15. Good I wasn't late, school started at 7:40.

I walked downstairs, with my parka in hand, I noticed what Edward was wearing, black, fitted jeans, and his favorite pair of loafers, with a button down dark blue shirt and in his hand he held a black, wool pea coat, he was facing the door when I approached him from behind, he turned slowly towards me and looked down and said,

" ready?" I nodded yes, he turned to the door and held It open for me, always a gentle men, I smirked.

________

When we arrived to school, I had forgotten that nobody knew Edward and I were dating, this was sure to be the talk of the town. Edward exited the car and walked over to open my door, after he parked of course. Alice and jasper where already here and waiting for us, as soon as Edward opened the door, people began to stare, of course. He held out his arm and motioned for me to hold on to his, I did, he smirked as we began to walk to class, Alice and Jasper had come to walk with us jasper was to the right of Edward, me to his left and Alice to my left, she held out her arm and I interlocked it with mine, now we were elbow to elbow. The whole school stared, as far as they were concerned we had never even met before. I looked over to my right and saw Angela smiling at us, and Jessica looking as if she was just slapped in the face. I knew I would have to face them eventually, but not now. I walked with Edward all the way to my locker, hand in hand with Edward and arm in arm with Alice. Once we stopped Alice turned to me and said,

" so Bella have a lovely day, and Edward, hurry up already!" I looked at Edward, what was she talking about? He smirked down at her fragile little body and she stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner, I chuckled. Alice and jasper walked off with each other now hand in hand, Edward and I were still interlocked. He looked down at me,

" what was she talking about?" I asked, he looked at me, I don't know if he noticed, but everyone in the hallway was watching us, I knew he did.

" well. I was just going to ask if you want to go to prom with me," I looked at him shocked he knew I couldn't dance, or may be that's why he wanted an audience, so I couldn't say no.

" I know you cant dance, but I can help with that." he smirked at me, Jessica was freaking out already, mike seemed to be pissed, Angela was looking hopeful, but not to eager like Jessica.

" I'd love to." I stalked pass him he knew I was mad. I looked back and saw Edward face sadden, probably because he knew I was mad, for him asking me to prom knowing I cant dance. I saw Jessica trying to fight her way through the crowd. I knew I would have to deal sooner or later, I decided for now that It would be later. I headed to my first class of a long and dreary day.

**lunch**

My whole day up to this point has been the same, people staring and whispering behind my back, after every class Edward would try and catch up to me, but it didn't work, he came close after second period, but I was lucky enough to take refuge in the girls restroom, I was surprised he had gone to class and not wait around for me, though I think he knew I needed some space.

It was lunch now and I arrived to the cafeteria shortly after every one else had, Edward waited for me in the front, his face was solomn, I knew he was sad. I went up to him before entering the cafeteria.

" you're mad at me, im sorry, love. We don't have to go," he stroked my cheek, as usual every one was staring at us even though we were still outside. I stretched my self up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck my head was still right under his muscular chin, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I said ,

" I'm sorry I was mad, I just don't dance Edward." I don't know why but before Edward could speak, my head began to pound, I had the same feeling of nausea I had this morning and the night before, he seemed to notice that I was going limp in his arms because the next thing I heard " ALICE!" and then I feel limp in his arms,

E.P.O.V

" ALICE!" I growled as my beautiful Bella went limp in my arms, I could see the pain in her eyes only moments before she passed out. I hadn't seen alice's vision or heard her warnings, because I was so focused on my love; bella. Alice had rushed to me side and aid the moment her name left my lips, she had to fight and push her way through a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Once she was through she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial,

" Carlisle, were bringing bella in, she just passed out again." she hit the end button, and looked at me, I was supporting bella with my arms, I slowly lifted her up cradle style, of course I was hyper aware that the whole school was watching us. I didn't care, I tossed Alice the keys to my car, and stood back up, Alice was already heading to the car and was about a hundred feet away from me, I balanced Bella out on my arms and began to walk her to the car. We didn't have to walk to far, because Alice already had the car started and zoomed right up to us, I entered the back seat with bella sitting firmly on my lap, once the door was closed I heard many thoughts and voices flowing through my head…

_What just happened?_

_Is Bella okay?_

_Damn I hope Edward will ask me to prom if she cant go…hell no I wont!!_

_Alice hit the gas petal and was going 60 mph in 4.4 seconds, impressive. I looked down at my Bella she had a thin layer of sweat on her face, I knew she was burning up, I placed my ice cold hand on her forehead, after I did this her heart rate began to regulate, but I knew there was something more something not right with her…blood…_

"_Edward?" I knew what she was about to say…_

" _I know, Alice." and I did know… her blood usually so sweet and alluring, so seductive and tempting, an incredible aroma of perfume to me, was now thinning… _

_________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N well guys I should let you know that the only reason I am updating so soon, is because my fav lil cuzin in the whole world, Kayla is over and I'm watching her sleep, which gave me the inspiration to write this chapter in one night and post…_


	15. update

Major authors not guys

Okay now I am updating now on a regular basis again, only because having my cousin around really does inspire me, though I still am not getting any reviews (sighs) any way I'm thinking about changing the title to this story from save me to prom night or It ends tonight, what do you think? because if you don't already know the twist, the story will end during the prom…

Any ways tell me what you think in a review, and I might change it. So the next chappy will be the hospital visit and prom dress shopping with Alice, and after that will prolly be prom night… let me know!!!!!!!!!!

……. Please review guys

Oh and on another note if you read my other stories, I will first finish this story and than born into death, forced into war, saved by love will be next… so be prepared cuz I'm back with even more amazing ideas

Also if any one can guess the twist in this story let me know ur theory in a review and I will award the person who guesses correctly with an advanced chapter…


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n here…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was still out by the time we arrived to the hospital, of course I didn't expect much of an improvement, once we entered the hospital waiting room, Alice signed Bella in and Carlisle was already down here waiting for us with a gurney, I placed her gently on the gurney and stood by her side as Carlisle and the nurses rushed her to an emergency room, Alice was already on the phone with Charlie; who was on his way.

Carlisle had administered a breathing machine to her and put in another shot of adrenaline, because her heart was slowing down rapidly. I didn't know what to do, which was strangely out of character for me. I knew I needed to tell Carlisle my suspicions on her blood thinning out, almost instantly after the thought of Bella's blood passed, Carlisle eyes met mine he thought,

_Edward? Her blood? _I nodded, already knowing what he was talking about, he sighed down to her than spoke to a nurse quickly,

" I want you to perform an emergency blood test," he looked at me again and I sighed down,

What was wrong with her? What was making her blood thin? What is happening? Carlisle thought,

_Edward, you need to leave now, son _I shook my head in defiance to his request, he shook his head and punctured Bella's soft skin with a needle, in order to draw her blood. The moment the needle punctured I smelt it, her blood her sweet, freesia, blood. I immediately held my breathe, Carlisle noticed this, but continued to work.

It seemed like years until the blood results came in, but only three hours had passed since Bella was administered here, Charlie swan had arrived shortly after, and was now in the cafeteria waiting for his dinner to come, I stood at Bella's side the entire time, Alice had to leave, she said she needed "time to think," she was probably having a headache, I don't doubt it, she usually only gets headaches when her visions come non stop and show her different paths, and what will happen in at the end of each one.

More than likely she would stay away, from me and my hearing range on her thoughts, in order to keep the visions a secret.

Carlisle entered the room Bella and I where in, immediately flanked with Charlie, he had a manila envelope tucked under his arm.

_The results are in, Edward. _I nodded to him, he already knew the burning, raging question I was shooting at him in my thoughts.

_I haven't read them yet, which Is why I am here. _Carlisle spoke out loud than,

" Okay Chief Swan, I will ask you to take a seat and Edward as well as I read the blood results, which will ultimately help us determine what is ailing, Bella," Carlisle looked right at me and than,Charlie took a seat next to me.

_Edward I should tell you, I was informed that the results were not good, may be you should leave the room,_ I knew Carlisle was only responding to my reaction, that I might have and not the fact that he didn't want me to hear. I whispered '

"NO." just loud enough for him to hear, and Charlie to never detect, he continued to speak,

"Okay, this is the blood test results administered to Bella Swan, on the date of February 9th 2008, the blood results founded a strand of malignant ANXA1," Carlisle stopped speaking, instantly my mind went back to all the studies I had with Carlisle, he taught me every medical term in exisistance, ANXA1...of course, ANXA1 was a term used to describe hairy cell leukemia…

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N dun dun dun dun!!!! The twist is revealed, mmmm so your all prolly wondering why or rather how she got leukemia…that will be explained in the next chappy, actually funny story I had continued to write and add to this chapter, but than I thought, hey that will be a good cliffy!!! So I will update when I feel like it, lol, the next chappy will be about Edwards reaction, Charlie's reaction, Bella's reaction, and the explanation of it… may be I'll add a little Alice somewhere…remember it all ends at prom, so I have about may be four more chappys to write, possibly two… **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N wow I have to admit you reviewers are cruel and harsh when critizing a story, not all of you are in fact most of you are really cool, but I had one review that said I should " put it where it belongs, in the trash" wow, that hurt… may be I will, lol no I wont I promise, im almost done with the story so no point in stopping now… lol.


	18. Chapter 18

_E.P.O.V_

_**My hands, usually ice cold were blazing fire under my skin, my knuckles clenched and tightened around my stiff thigh. What? No way. Impossible. My eyes widened as Carlisle continued to explain to Charlie what was going on, he however kept an eye on me. How did she get leukemia? When? Why?… **_

_**It wasn't fair, for her; a kind, good hearted person who loves life and cherishes the simple things, should die? How was that fair! Tell me almighty god! If you even exists, tell me why good people have to suffer!**_

_**Tell me why you gave me a blessing, why you sent me an angle, only to steal her away? Why? Bella swan, 17 years of age, amazing, beyond beauty, irreplaceable, kind, sweet, breathtakingly beautiful, should die? I hadn't noticed, but I had stopped breathing, Carlisle's thoughts interrupted mine.**_

_**breath Edward. **_**he said calmly, it only infuriated me further, breathe? Why when Bella would soon breathe her last? I looked up at him, Carlisle and than to Charlie his red, tearful eyes were glued on Bella, I didn't blame him, his daughter whom he hadn't seen in ages was finally back and he was going to lose her forever. Me, I've walked amongst this earth for 108 years, searching for her and now after only days of being with her, I was going to lose her. No… please god no… **

**A.P.O.V **

NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Bella swan dieing! Impossible! I just re entered the hospitals waiting room, I knew what I should do, call Renee and tell her what was happening, I did, I flipped out my cell phone and quickly dialed her number, she answered after the third ring,

" hello?" she asked happily, oh how I hate to be the bearer of bad news,

" hello, is this Renee, Bella Swans mother?" I asked already knowing it was, I heard her gasp…

" um…y…yes, why?" I took a deep, unnecessary breathe and continued,

" yes, Renee, I have bad news, early this morning Bella was administer to forks hospital…" I stopped before I continued, but before I could she spoke,

" oh no, what happened? Is she okay?" she rushed her questions, but I answered,

" well, no. she has leukemia, she doesn't have long," I heard the phone drop and sudden crying, I heard foot steps from the other line, probably Phil, he picked up the phone,

" who is this?!" he yelled frustrated,

"My name is Alice Cullen, I am Edward Cullen's sister, we are having money wired over to you right now as we speak," I heard him chocking up over the phone, I sighed.

" how do you know Bella, Alice?" I sighed deeper this time, I guess Bella never got around to telling them,

"Edward is my brother, they have been dating for a while now," I didn't detect an off note in his tone,

" thank you for informing us, Alice." I nodded,

"I wish I could everything is going to be okay, but I already know it's not, im so terribly sorry." I heard the tears as he sniffed them back, 

" well be there hopefully tonight," I nodded

" ill send a car to pick you up," 

" okay, and thank you," I pressed end and turned around to see Jasper waiting patiently for me, I ran into his arms and he caressed my limped body,

" this isn't right, Jasper, it's not fair" he nodded, he didn't need to say any thing and neither did I, he knew how much I loved Bella. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing at the door way, with Esme flanked to their right, They walked at human pace over to meet us, once they did Esme spoke first,

" tell me it isn't true," despite only knowing Bella for a short amount of time. I knew how much Esme already loved her, like a child.

" I'm sorry Esme," she stared of into space than, obviously in thought. 

" can we see her?" I was surprised that Rosalie had spoken, I nodded

" she's still asleep, though I expect her to wake at any minute now," we headed over to her room, before we entered, I looked in and saw Edward bent down at the side of her bed and Charlie doing the same, I knew than that they now knew. Edward's eyes didn't leave Bella as he spoke,

"Alice?" my poor brother, how was this fair? I knew what he was already thinking, and was about to ask, and I knew what I would tell him. For 108 years Edward has been alone and now that he has finally found true love, its being stripped from him. I knew Edward was listening to my thoughts right now for his answer, I sighed and looked down at him. 

"_No Edward, it wont end well_," the next thing I saw was a fluster of emotions, hurt, loss, confusion, anger…

"_Edward? Edward, it will work out…somehow_," with that last thought I turned to leave the room, but what I heard was Edwards pained, low voice,

"What if it doesn't?" I sighed, I hated having to hide my thoughts from him, but from years of having this gift…curse, I knew it was best for everyone if they let life pass with no interference from what could happen. Jasper followed me and so did Rosalie and Emmett, Esme stood with Edward. 

**E.P.O.V**

Death? My Bella deserved no such thing! I did, I deserved death. She didn't. she's kind, smart, Passionate, helpful, mature, loving. Who was death whom decided who died and who didn't? why was this card I was dealt, so magnificent, but so terrible? How did she acquire this…cancer? I looked to Carlisle for an answer, he nodded and thought,

"I will explain, when she wakes," than his mind was somewhere else, he was ignoring me, and my special abilities, I knew why though, we still needed to act human at all cost and if I knew how or rather why before Carlisle said anything, it would be suspicious. I looked back down at my beautiful love, he innocence was so pure and white. Slowly her breathing began to come faster and harder, this was a sure sign that she was waking up, her heart rate began to beat at its normal rate and than, her eyes opened.

**B.P.O.V **

Where was I? in the hospital, again? Uhg! I hate hospitals. Edward? Where was he? I opened my eyes wider and saw a bright shaft of light…irony. I searched my surroundings and saw Charlie immediately to my right and Edward to my left. The moment I met Edwards gaze I was filled with a sense of desire and love. I loved Edward. As I l=searched his eyes I detected something, something off, it was hurt? Anger? Confusion? Loss? These adjectives made no sense, why or how could he be feeling all these strange emotions all at once? I stopped searching his eyes and looked over to Charlie, what I saw there was something that terrified me. He was crying, now ive know Charlie for years and I knew that he was never one to cry, this must be serious.

"uh, Bella you're awake, that's terrific," Carlisle interrupted my thoughts,

"um, how long have I been asleep?" I asked, Edward looked over to me and whispered, with a hoarse and cracked voice,

"two days." it was strange, seeing him and hearing him talk like he needed water, I looked into his eyes, they weren't topaz or even a dark brown color, they were onyx. Black. Fierce. I knew now why his voice was so strained, he was thirsty, and I was not only just a human, but I was a human that he had an incredible attraction to, blood lust and love wise. 

"Edward," my voice carried a bouquet of concern for him, he seemed to understand because he said,

"I'm fine, Bella." his eyes didn't dart any where only stayed on my solemn expression, I nodded, not believing him for even a second, looked to Carlisle questioning eyes, he spoke.

"um Bella, during your comatose state, we performed several test on you…" he looked to Edward, who's eyes spoke the rest…something was wrong, very wrong. 

"Charlie," Carlisle called to Charlie, who's head was down with red eyes and tear struck cheeks, I looked quickly to Edward, as Carlisle spoke, even Carlisle's always calm and reassuring voice, was strained and hurt. He continued,

"should I tell her or would you like to," Edwards hand gripped mines and his cold touch seem clammy, if it were possible. He bent his head to my ear and whispered so low that Charlie couldn't hear, though Carlisle looked at Edward when he spoke, 

"I love you, bella," I whispered back,

"I know," I looked back up to Carlisle who's expression had shifted from calm worry to hurt, and loss, Charlie spoke than,

"Bella…" Charlie wiped his face with the palm of his hand, and continued,

"the test…you have…" he froze. Looked up to me, tears still flowed down his cheek and finally he whispered,

"leukemia." 

It's so funny how words affect people, a compliment could make you feel on top of the world, an angry remark could make you feel lower than hell it self. Funny that the mouth we use to raise people up and praise them, can instantly become the mouth used to destroy people. I mean think about it, the same mouth we use to say 'I love you' is the same mouth we use to say 'I hate you'. 

Though words without action are meaning less, it's the actions that prove your words to be true. So why than did this one word, this insignificant word with no abrupt meaning, made me want to curl up and die? Because, Carlisle specifically said 'many test were taken'. 

"what?!" I yelled, I felt the slightest amount of pressure on my hand, I looked down to see Edwards face. Cold. Hard. Expressionless. I looked more directly in his eyes, what I saw stunned me. Tears? Though not tears, because vampires cant cry, physically I mean, his eyes glistened as if he were crying, which would explain why they were black. He wasn't thirsty he had already hunted, not too long ago. His form of crying was indeed this. **(a/n I know vampires cant cry, this is Edwards way of showing remorse)**. 

Carlisle spoke softly, 

" I know your confused… however, we did notice that the leukemia was in remission, meaning you never knew you had it, because it never showed," he stopped,

Cancer? How? How the hell did I get cancer, no one in my family had cancer, that I knew of. Carlisle interrupted my thoughts,

"I need to do a quick background check," he flipped through a stack of papers in his arms, 

"okay, Bella do you have any family members with cancer, or had cancer?" he asked, I looked up to him breaking my gaze on Edwards glorious face. 

"um, no I don't think so." he nodded, than Charlie said quickly,

"actually, grandma swan, my mom, was diagnosed with breast cancer at age 50, she died shortly after being diagnosed, though not from the cancer," I didn't know that. I was stunned Charlie never said anything.

"Okay," Carlisle wrote quickly, though I knew he wouldn't forget. I turned back to Edward who was now looking at the floor tile and deep in thought, I wonder how he was taking this,

"Okay Bella, during the testing the nurses came across a very interesting piece of information," he stopped and looked at me than continued,

"that night you were sexually assaulted, in Port Angeles" I nodded and shuddered at that night, the last night of my innocence. 

"what about it" Charlie's strained voice was cracking. 

"well the test show that you might have still been in remission, if it had never happened, because of the bacteria that did enter your body it well… it sort of set things in motion," I nodded, of course one unprecedented event would lead to yet another… what would Renee think? How would she respond? What would she do if she knew that her only child was dieing?…

"Bella, we can do this, we can fight this off." Edwards voice rang with clarity as he said this, usually his so sure voice would comfort me, but even Edward didn't know the future, but there was one person who did. Alice.

"Edward, where's Alice?' I asked hopeful, he looked back down at me, he knew what I wanted to know. He didn't answer. I knew what that meant. There really was no hope of survival for me. Edward seemed to notice my expression change, because the next thing he said was,

"Even Alice makes mistakes." His voice wasn't at all convincing, my face fell. In less than ten minutes of being awake I was given a death sentence. ugh! 

"What do we have to do?" Edward turned and asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked down at some more sheets of paper. His face fell further. It was so strange seeing Carlisle so hurt and confused, he was usually a very calm and mellow person. His new found emotions and expressions were disconcerting. 

"I wont sugar coat it. At the rate that the leukemia is traveling, it wont…take long," he paused and let that set there, Edwards face fell further, if it were possible, Charlie's eyes were clamped closed and by the look of his stiff posture he wasn't breathing. Finally he huffed and sobbed. I took a deep breathe than, suddenly I felt a sharp pain go threw my chest, my eyes widened, Edward and Carlisle knew something was wrong because the heart rate monitor had skipped a little and returned to its original cadences. The pain traveled quickly down my torso, Edwards hands clasped mine harder yet seemingly gentle, he whispered, 

"What's wrong?" he raised the other hand and put it on my forehead. I hadn't noticed yet but sweat was forming and dripping down my head to my chest and back. Finally the pain had passed, always so gentle Edward wiped away the sweat and cupped my cheek with one hand, he looked me straight in the eye and promised,

"We'll get through this, some how. I swear it." and somehow, some way, I knew he was speaking the truth. Our love is unconditional, which met I didn't matter what would happen, because in the end love 

never failed…I hope not. 

______________________________________________________________

Well here is yet another chapter, it's been done for a long time now, actually the whole story is complete, but I wont post the full story yet or for a long time, since I get virtually no reviews, or comments so yeah, that was the hold up. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Shortly after hearing the news Edward took me home, Charlie had drove to the hospital and needed some alone time , I didn't blame him, I mean it's not everyday you find out your daughter is dying and you cant do anything about it. Edward on the contrary hovered over me every chance he had, I marveled at him as he did, Alice had told me that she called Renee and wired money over to them, I was grateful, though I don't think they should have found out like that, over the phone…it was seemed so pitiless, but I knew Alice's heart I knew she did it so me or Charlie wouldn't have too, Renee and Phil would be here within the next hour and that would mean confrontation, confrontation I did not want to confront…**

**Edward was here though, and that made me happy, we didn't talk the whole way home. He pulled into the drive way, and parked, great that meant he didn't want to stay long. I was worried, what was wrong with him? I already knew the answer, Edward tried so hard to keep me safe but what is he going to do knowing that my greatest threat is something so, unpredictable, so terrible and life threatening. **

**Even Edward couldn't save me from this death sentence, he walked to the passenger seat and this time instead of helping me out the car he just stood there, frozen, his body was stiff his face was contorted into a mask of hurt and anger, yet confusion, but his eyes spoke something different, it said love and adoration but hurt as well, seeing him like this hurt me my face fell and I frowned up at him, he seemed to have noticed my mood change, because instead of just merely helping me out the car he lifted me up bridle style and led the way to the house, normally I would have complained, but this time I didn't only because I knew it made Edward feel a little better though not much. I don't know how he did it, but he some how opened the door and led me inside with out the slightest of effort exerted. Gently he led me upstairs and placed me like a golden treasure on top of my bed he pulled up the covers and covered me, I didn't expect him to do anything else, but this time he slid gently into the covers and wrapped his arms around me. We didn't speak for a long while and the silence was uncomfortable, finally I couldn't take it any longer I spoke,**

"**Why are you mad at me? Edward," I asked, I had to admit due to a life time of insecurities, I thought he was angry with me, suddenly his eyes shifted and his torso moved until he hovered right over me, his long pale whit arms where poles next to my head, he looked at me with confusion in his eyes, **

"**Bella I'm not mad or angry with you, love tell me how could I be?" well hell! Why was he not talking to me than? **

"**You haven't said a word since we left the hospital and…"I couldn't believe this, during the hospital visit I was able to keep my self in control and not cry and complain, but now suddenly my will completely shattered into a million pieces, I started to cry, Edward didn't get a chance to answer, because the next thing I knew I was clutching to his shoulders, I mustered up what little strength I had left and lifted my body up and clenched my arms around his shoulders, I cried into his chest until I felt him shift our position into a more comfortable venue, **

"**Why is this happening?" I cried into him, his body was convulsively shaking as his if he was crying as well, **

"**I don't know love, I really don't" he stopped and continued, **

"**But I'll make it better, Bella, I swear." even Edwards usually always so sure voice was cracked with the pain of uncertainty.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**I know sorry it was a short chapter… first off I would like to apologize to JaspersLittleCupcake and to all of my fellow reviewers, about the comment I made about not updating for awhile, I want to make it clear that it is not to keep you guys in suspense, but for me to try and attain more reviews, which is still not going good, lol. Also I keep getting flamed on this story, I mean dang! man I have more flames than reviews, lol, mmm I think the worst one was when one flamer told me to through this into a pile of !$ (I think you guys can fill in the blanks. LoL,) so as you can imagine my feelings were hurt and due to the fact that I suffer with a low self esteem and depression it hurt a lot…so I posted this chapter as an apology, I didn't mean to offend you, sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

I cried for hours that night, even when Renee and Phil showed up Jasper had picked them up from the airport and than went home to comfort his family who would be coming over later on tonight, I cried. Charlie came home shortly before they had arrived, Edward stood, he always stood. He never left my side, the way we orientated around each other was like gravity, even Renee couldn't help but notice, but said nothing of it.

…I never really thought much about dying, but when I did I never could imagine it like this, leukemia! Was it so fair that I would die of this? Was it fair putting Edward through this, he on the other hand would never die, he would live his life and would always remember how I died, I knew than that I needed to spare Edward the agony of living hundreds or rather thousands of years with sharp vivid memories of me and my death, Edward would never forgive himself, even though none of this was his fault. I knew what I had to do…

"Bella, we can get you the best help that there is," Edward said, not directed to me, but more to my parents, I knew what they were thinking, 'how are we going to afford this?' Edward seemed to know to, what with his mind reading abilities, of course.

"Carlisle will pay, it's nothing to worry about," Edward shrugged it off, but Renee and Charlie had a look of concern still plastered on their faces.

"Edward, should I make dinner now?" I asked,

"No love, I'll make it, I want you to sit here and rest for me okay?" Edward directed me to the love seat, I knew he wanted nothing more than to stay with me, but he couldn't for too long or my parents might get suspicious about our relationship, I nodded to him.

Edward left for the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, the rest of us sat still, deep in thought.

"Bella, you know that we love you right?" I nodded yes to Renee's question, of course I knew that.

"I know mom, I love you guys too," I replied, she smiled weakly.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" she began to sob again, Phil comforted her by wrapping her into her arms, I thought I spotted a hint of jealousy coming from Charlie, but he quickly reigned it in.

"I don't know mom, well just have to wait and see what Carlisle says," we stood quiet for a moment it wasn't awkward, but not exactly comfortable either, mom began to talk again after she heard Edward in the kitchen still cooking, I wondered if he even knew how?

"How long have you been dating?' she asked curiously, I answered automatically

" Just a few days," Renee's expression was priceless, a mixture of hurt, confusion, and suspicion.

"Really?" I nodded yes,

"Wow, the way he looks at you and hovers protectively I would have assumed, months or better yet years," I chuckled, I had to admit, Edward and I skipped the whole teenaged relationship, we were truly in love, I chuckled to her.

"Mom I just met him a few months ago, really." she nodded and suspiciously looked back to the room Edward was in. Phil could help but chuckle either. Charlie remained absentminded. A few minutes later Edward walked out of the kitchen and said,

"My family are on the way, dinner is almost ready," wow I guess it shouldn't surprise me that having a vampire boyfriend would mean getting dinner done quickly, you know vampire speed and all. I wondered what he had made, or more importantly if he knew how to cook? I guess I would find out soon enough, right?

Edward walked over to me and hovered at my side, Renee watchful eyes saw us and quickly looked away, I thought I saw a smile on her face…

It was about ten minutes later that we heard a knock on the door, and Edward went to answer,

"Hello Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper." I already knew Rosalie wasn't going to come, but I was surprised to see Jasper here, what with the whole blood lust thing.

"Edward, I guess it shouldn't surprise me to see you still here," Carlisle had said,

"Hey Edward where's Bella?" a voice of chimes sang, Alice. The next thing I saw was the Cullen family turn the corner and greet all of my family, so strange seeing them in my shabby house, knowing that they lived in a mansion, just like with Edward the Cullen's obviously did not belong here.

"Bella?" Esme called,

"I'm here Esme" I knew she knew, however they were supposed to act human,

"Oh Bella, we all know, and we all feel distraught," she skipped over to me and wrapped her arms around me into a warm…well warm enough hug, I couldn't help but notice Phil 'checking out' Esme, cant say that I blame him either, the Cullen's were devastatingly beautiful in all ways…

"hey guys," I murmured as Esme unwrapped her arms from my back and went back to Carlisle's flank, jasper had left Emmett's flank and went to take a seat on the chair the farthest away from us, Emmett; usually joking and reckless was now quiet and somber, sat next to Phil and Renee, Edward and I resorted back to the love seat and Carlisle, Esme and Alice remained standing, Carlisle spoke,

"Hello, Renee, Phil and Charlie," Carlisle individually acknowledged them, he continued,

"I am Doctor, Carlisle Cullen, just call me Carlisle," he stopped and walked to the center of the room,

"This is my family, Alice, my daughter" he acknowledged Alice then.

"Jasper and Emmett and Edward are my sons," he paused and returned to Esme's flank,

" and this is my wife Esme, my other daughter Rosalie was unable to attend tonight's venue," as Carlisle spoke with perfect articulation to match the flow of his lips, everyone was quite, Edward spoke first,

"Carlisle, I was just telling them that you would help, financially and therapy wise." of course I already knew that the Cullen's had a lot of money, more than enough actually, but my parents didn't know, and I knew what they were thinking, _'no it's okay we can manage,' _they would think and say it, but in reality we didn't have money for this,

"of course if money were the issue, you have nothing to worry about," Carlisle said, I saw my parents blank expression, Carlisle continued,

" we consider Bella our family, and money is no object when it comes to family," he reassured my parents, Renee's face lifted slightly as if a burden was taken off her shoulders and she could breathe, I smiled. I knew both Carlisle and Esme would insist on paying for the medical expenses, doesn't mean I was comfortable with it…

"Bella, you should rest," I knew Edward was wanting to talk to me privately, and I knew that I would have to tell him eventually…(AN, so can you guess what Bella is going to tell Edward?) I cleared my dry throat and said,

"Edward can I talk to you outside?" he nodded, Alice looked at me, she already knew where this was going, I was sure she wouldn't 'think' about it, in order to hide it from Edward. I led the way outside, he followed protectively behind, we were on the porch when he closed the door slightly behind him, he turned to me and I turned to take a seat on the one of three chairs we had on the porch, Edward moved a chair to sit next to me, are knees were connected together, I placed my hands on his gently, I pulled his hands closer to my lap and set them there with my hands still clenched to his,

"Bella?" he interrupted my thoughts, despite the fact that I knew that by doing this it would save Edward centuries of torment, I still didn't want to…

"Edward, listen…" I paused and took two deep breaths, I looked back up to him and saw sincerity, and love yet loss and confusion,

"yes, love?" ugh, I love it when he called me his love, it made me feel incredibly special, but it only made it harder for me to tell him I wanted to break up…

"Edward, I want to…" I couldn't do it, the moment I thought the word 'break up' it made my insides curl and heave, tears flowed down my cheek, Edward noticed because the next thing I knew was that I was sitting on his lap, his lips only centimeters away from my ear,

"what love? Tell me, I wont deny you. You can have anything," he stopped talking than, and I knew now I would have to do it, I dug my head into his chest, his chin rested lightly on the top of my head, I took a few extra deep breathes trying to slow down my heart rate knowing that it only made it more difficult for Edward,

"to…break up with you, Edward" his body went stiff and he stopped breathing, I lifted off his laps, he was still and cold, I went back to my chair, when I met his eyes, I saw a mixture of emotion, but only one was the most apparent, hurt. We didn't speak for a moment, Edwards eyes locked on mine, tears would not stop flowing, just the thought of losing him was unbearable. Edward moved closer to me and cupped my cheek with his long, pale white hand, he leaned in and spoke,

"why? love." why? Because I love you too much to let you live another century torturing yourself over my death,

"because, I love you." his faced twisted into a mask of confusion, finally he spoke,

"it's my emotions isn't it?" I nodded, he growled,

"don't spare my emotions, Bella. I love you too, and I will stay with you through thick and thin," he paused, obviously he didn't understand,

"listen, I.. just don't think it's fair of me to ask you to stay with me, when I know when I…when it's over, you'll just torture yourself over losing me, I know you will and I don't want you to," the intensity of his gaze flamed hotter and than he spoke,

"Bella…love, do you honestly believe that I would continue on with my life without you?" he spoke monotone, this surprised me yet scared me into thoughts of Edward not existing…

How can that be? Was it even possible? Life without Edward seemed…wrong and dark, Edward was an amazing person, what would life be if he didn't exist? It hurt to think about this alternate universe,

"Impossible" I whispered more to myself than to him, his expression calmed as he began to explain,

"Bella, I don't think you understand," he paused for a moment than continued,

"life without you, is… dark and depressing, it truly is," he continued,

"I have out lived my time by nearly a century now…" he paused and took an unnecessary breath,

" long enough to know that life without you is not worth living, Bella I don't believe you fully understand how much I love you how truly I need you," I spoke than,

"but that's just it Edward, I don't want you to hold on to me when its done, I want you to live and be happy…even with someone else," his eyes froze and his body stiffened he locked gazes with me and I saw hurt and sadness, I continued,

"come one Edward I cant be that interesting, or fascinating," he nodded and than spoke,

"No Bella your not merely interesting or fascinating, you are…captivating," captivating? Such a strange word that is never used to describe much of anything these days. Captivating; to attract and hold the attention or interest of, as by beauty or excellence; enchant. Or the synonyms of the word; fascinate, bewitch, charm or to subdue. I was captivating? He looked me over and continue,

"My kind, when we find true love in any form we hang on to it, we never let go, if our other half where to disappear than we would comb the entire earth until we found her again, if our love were to perish or rather die, than we would find a way to go as well," he stopped and looked at me with his dazzling topaz eyes that were now soft and full of sincerity,

"Bella I would rather die than be away from you" as he spoke he placed his hand my cheek and cupped it, I hadn't noticed until now, but I still had tears flowing as he spoke, he continued this time his voice was soft and understanding,

"However, I will respect your wishes, if it is truly what you want." He froze I sensed the hurt emanating from his chest and torso, I was sitting across from him, he bent his head down and whispered,

"For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt?" ugh he was quoting Shakespeare again, I loved it when he did that, but it only made this situation all the much harder, of course I loved Edward, which was why I needed to know that when I am gone, he wont be…

"Edward, I do love you, much more than life itself," he raised his head and looked at me, his face was expressionless, which was disconcerting.

"as do I Bella." he looked back to the floor of the porch, I went to him this time, I stood up and walked up to him, I knew he knew what I was going to do because he lifted his arms from his lap and inviting me in, I sat there, I dug my face to his strong, snow cold shoulder and rested there for a minute, than he spoke,

"I wont bother you any more, if that is what you want," I raised my head and came face to face with his this time I spoke,

"do you remember our first kiss?" I asked and immediately his eyes lightened up, and spoke,

"it one of the best memories I have," I chuckled, and spoke,

"well I was just now wondering if you would, again? If that's okay?" I asked, this time he chuckled and stopped, he looked down at me and stroked my cheek than he returned a hair back to its original position, we locked gazes for a brief moment, than ever so slowly he pressed his ice cold lips to mine.

This time the kiss started slow, but there was a rough edge to it, the tempo picked up and was faster as my lips and his danced with each other, he didn't pull away when I expected him to , instead this time my fingers wove into is silky bronze hair and pushed his lips tighter to mines, finally he pulled away and this time I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Bella that was uncalled for." he stated, than he closed the distance between us again this time he kissed the dried up tears on my face away…

________________________________________________________

As always a beloved authors note, sorry I didn't update sooner I wanted to but I havent had any down time, work, work, work, work and a side order of work…sorry, please read and review…


	21. Chapter 21

This one is for you edwardcullenfan25..in thanks for making me a banner you are now an advanced reader of mine; (actually the only one) so just think you will be the first finish reading my story, when everyone else is in the dark you will already know what happens! Cool, huh?

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Last night, in retrospect was one night I wish never happened. Why? Because not only did I break down in front of the very people I was trying to protect, but I also broke up with my boyfriend? The word boyfriend in question did not fit Edward, we were so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend we were…soul mates? Destined to be together, however when you have a relationship like mines and Edwards, you cant break up…**

**So we really didn't. even though I wanted to. Not because I didn't love him, fact of the matter was it was because I loved him that I had to **_**try**_** and end it, note the word **_**try**_**…**

**It never happened. And I didn't want it to, Edward talked me out of it, though due to my weak will for him, it wasn't too hard.**

**After endless hours of discussion, my parents agreed that they would let the Cullen's pay the medical expenses and my parents do their best to help me emotionally…I tried to ignore the double meaning there.**

**Charlie was the most reluctant to accept the Cullen's help and money, I guess I'm sort of like my dad that way, refusing money from people whom offered, but eventually he knew, due to the help of an overly used calculator that he/we wouldn't be able to afford it, I knew that the a Cullen's were filthy rich, however it still made me uncomfortable taking there money from them…**

"**Edward?" I called from my bed, I knew he was there at the edge of my room, Charlie was already asleep on the couch, because Renee was in his room while Phil decided to rent a motel for the time being. **

"**yes love?" he asked from the rocking chair he sat in so quietly, **

"**I'm just making sure your still there." I said, and it was true he was too quiet to even sense, I was already tucked in to my bed and exhausted, my head was pounding hard though I didn't want to tell Edward, or that I had bruises all along my inner thighs and legs, like he would ever find out I always wore jeans…**

"**I'm here, love. I will never leave your side." he said monotone.**

"**I know, Edward." he chuckled silently, the sound of music filled my ears,**

"**Edward?" I asked again, this time he was at my side stroking my hair back into my ears, he bent over slightly and kissed my ear, I wondered if he noticed my heart was beating erratically, he chuckled before he spoke,**

"**I'm here. Love what do you want?' he asked, **

"**I want to hear my lullaby." I stated groggily, having leukemia makes you tired,**

"**okay love." The next thing I knew he slipped into the bed with me, and ever so gently he lifted me up to lie me on his cold, statuesque body, my head just underneath his sharp jaw and resting on his chest, softly I heard his voice as he began to sing me to sleep… **

**______________________________________________________________**

**I know it's short but my next update will be long I promise this is just a fluff chappy… as always read and review…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not updating, sooner Ive been too exhausted. What with my job and school, ugh I have millions of papers of homework…remember it all ends at the prom…**

______________________________________________________________

**E.P.O.V**

Bella was already in a deep sleep as I left her bedroom, I would leave to speak with Carlisle and be back in the morning, it would be as if I never left…

"Edward, I wish to speak with you son." Carlisle thought to me as I approached the house, I pulled into the drive way and exited the car, I didn't bother to close the door behind me, I didn't care for it any more.

"Carlisle." I whispered, as I entered the house I knew he could hear me,

"I'm in my office, Edward" of course he was. I walked at human pace rather than to run, I needed to think clearly, I approached his office and knocked on the door,

"come in, Edward" he said, worry filling his voice. I walked in and saw that Carlisle was looking out of his window into the near by forest, I walked over and stood a foot behind Carlisle, we didn't speak for a minute and I didn't even try to read his mind. Slowly he turned and faced me. His face was contorted into a mask of concern, concern for me…

"Edward," he spoke aloud. I looked up at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Edward, my son…" he stopped I was still looking up at him as I spoke,

"just tell me Carlisle is there hope for her?" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, after a moment he looked back up and I recognized his pained features, no!

"Edward she doesn't have time, a week at most."

Those were the last words I heard before my world came crashing down. A week? At most? I collapsed into the nearest chair, Carlisle, always so compassionate approached me with pure love on his face.

"your lying!" I growled, Carlisle's expression shifted to hurt and understanding.

"Edward, I know you don't want to hear this…" he stopped talking and thought,

_There is a way to save her son. _even his thoughts were shaken. What? Was there a way to save Bella? I looked up to my father,

"tell me, Carlisle" I paused and continued,

"I'll give anything." he looked back at me and it was then that I knew what it was that he meant…

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Carlisle put his head down with a look of understanding and hurt. How could he even suggest that! I said I would give anything, not take her life and soul from her!

"Edward, listen. I know you love her, and we love her." he paused, choking on his words a little,

"just here me out," I interrupted him,

"no, Carlisle. I don't want to hear it." he sighed,

"okay, son" he stopped talking and looked down at his shoes again, I sat back down into the chair, less relaxed than before, Carlisle went to his chair behind the huge and elegant mahogany desk. We didn't speak for a moment, the room went from tense to peace in a matter of seconds, I knew Carlisle meant well. But he also knew how I felt about the subject, finally I spoke,

"so what's the plan?" I asked meekly, Carlisle smiled at me weakly. I was instantly ashamed I had yelled at him, he of all people didn't deserve it, I frowned up at him and spoke,

"forgive me dad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" his smile grew slightly stronger, he sighed and spoke,

"there's nothing left to forgive, Edward" yeah I know.

"I know how much you love her, Edward. I couldn't imagine what I would do without Esme" he said. And it was true, I did love Bella, maybe more than Carlisle loved Esme, but what would Carlisle do if the situation was reversed, what if it was Esme dying and he couldn't help her, what if she did die? Carlisle must have guessed my thoughts because the next thing he said was,

"I don't know what I would do." I nodded and said,

"I don't want to be the odd man out again, Carlisle" I sighed, I loved Bella, I really did and no amount of distance would separate us, not even death, he looked up at me, and studied my eyes, I saw a hint of recognition in his eyes and than a glint of hurt, he sighed and looked straight at me and said,

"I do not agree, but I wont deny you" he did know what I was thinking, I nodded and left the room, I ran hastily back to my room and quickly dressed into a fresh pair of black washed jeans and a white polo shirt with my Kenneth Cole loafers and headed downstairs. Mid step I saw a flash of white head up the stairs and stop in front of me, Alice.

"I love her to, big brother" she said, she only rarely called me 'big brother' unless she is sad, I nodded.

"I know, Alice." she sighed and continued,

"I know that your decision is made, but can I ask for a favor" I nodded, what could it hurt? She smiled though it was weak.

"let her experience a whole and happy human life, before. Edward" I frowned what did she mean?

"Alice what are you talking about?" she attempted to smile,

"take her to prom, Edward. Let her have at least that experience…" I didn't hear what she said after that I continued to walk out of the house. I ran to Bella's house and climbed through the window, I looked at her, her complete and utter beauty her captivating smile, even in night and asleep I was intensely drawn to her, I walked closer to her and slid into bed, the proximity of our bodies was like an electric wire. I stroked my loves beautiful cheek, she spoke as always in her sleep,

"Edward don't leave me." she whispered, I lowed my lips to her ear and replied to her,

"not even in death, love" and with that I succumbed to the nights wrath.

_____________________________________________________________

Okay some peeps are confused at the last line _" I succumbed into the nights wrath_," guys he's talking about depression metaphorically.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, shout out to vampirechic479...remember vampirechic479 stories aren't based on facts there not about details, but rather feelings, you have feelings right? And for the time being just cry yourself a story. And for the record I'm sorry for your loss, and I think your brave sharing your story to the world

______________________________________________________________

B.P.O.V

"**Edward? don't leave me", I called to him in my lethargy state, I felt a slight pressure on my bed and cold hands on my cheek, and finally I heard a voice, so sweet and lovely,**

"**not even in death, love" and with that I fell deeper into sleep. **

**______________________________________________________________**

**Waking up from a night full of tossing and turning, is probably the worst experience I ever had, I swore I only got a few hours of sleep. Of course, every time I tossed I felt Edward, so that wasn't at all too bad, and waking up to Edward at my side and pulling me up gently on his laps was an experience I would sacrifice my life for, no pun intended. **

"**what time is it?' I asked Edward in my dry rasped voice,**

"**it's five in the morning," I sighed, I never woke that early, he looked down at me,**

"**you had a bad nights rest, love" I nodded, of course he already knew that. **

"**yeah I did." a yawn broke through my features, before I had time to stifle it. **

"**would you like some medicine to help you sleep, would Ny Quil be okay?" he asked. I broke out a smile, **

"**no Edward I think I'm good," I said, I was expecting him to chuckle, or laugh but it never came. **

**It stood silent for a moment, long enough to get my head racing with different questions I still wanted to know, about Edward. I wondered if he would answer more questions? I knew he would.**

"**Edward?" I asked,**

"**yes, love?" he responded, I smiled at his voice,**

"**can I ask you more questions?" this time he chuckled, and sighed,**

"**Bella, I think you know everything there is to know about me," that, I had to admit was pretty much true,**

"**how about I ask you questions?" oh yeah, I hadn't relized that Edward, still didn't know everything about me, just enough.**

"**sure, ask away" another yawn came and I suppressed it as I spoke, he chuckled again, this time it was more light and not as heavy.**

"**well, my first question I have is…" he stopped and I could tell he stopped breathing, I looked up at him his face was plastered with a strange look, I've seen it before though, but I don't remember, he looked down at me and smiled his genuine crooked smile,**

"**I'm sorry, Bella its just that I still get nervous asking you on a date," I laughed this time, Edward nervous? didn't we already establish the fact that I loved him unconditionally? **

"**I know you love me, Bella. But well… being around you so much has brought up old feelings…human feelings?" he stopped and stroked my face and continued,**

"**like the butterflies," I knew exactly what he was talking about, I always had a bad case of those butterflies when he was around, which is a lot.**

"**well shouldn't we already be passed this phase, I mean technically were already sleeping together," I laughed and heard a slight chuckled from Edward, but it wasn't light anymore, I decided to change the subject.**

"**so a date?" he looked back down at me and his face fell,**

"**I'm sorry love," I nodded I knew why he was sorry. He didn't mean to offend me,**

"**it's okay I already know that **_**that**_** would be impossible for us." I stated assuring him that I wasn't offended, I had to admit though, I had hoped for that type of relationship, eventually. But with death knocking at the door, it was inevitable. **

"**yes it is," he said, I couldn't help but not know why.**

"**why?" I asked. Instantly I was flushed with embarrassment, I knew Edward would detect that easily by my heart rate, he stroked my cheek again and said,**

"**because I could hurt you, love" I don't know why, but after hearing this I was relieved? Of what? Of knowing that Edward did have those feelings, but accepting that it couldn't be that way.**

"**Really is that all?" I asked stunned, he looked down at me and said,**

"**what do you mean?" he asked,**

"**well it's just that I know I'm not exactly the most attractive…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, because the next thing I knew Edward had crushed his lips to mine, with more force behind his lips than ever before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers flowed and entangled into his bronze hair, suddenly Edward rolled me under him, our lips never leaving, I could feel Edwards cold hands under my shirt and on my bare skin, he stroked until I felt him take off the shirt, I held my grasp on Edward hair as his arms flowed down to my waist, his long hands held my waist as he slowly began to kiss my neck and shoulders, slowly he worked his way down to my stomach, I let him explore my body. I felt him slowly begin to take off my pajama bottoms, he kissed my thighs when suddenly he stopped, I looked down at him and saw that he saw the bruises that were forming, I bite my bottom lip, a habit a got into when I was nervous, Edward looked up at me and than looked back down at the bruises, he kissed them and went back up to look at me, once our faces were close he kissed me again this time it was gentle and just a peck.**

"**why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I knew what he was talking about,**

"**I didn't want to upset you" I stated simply. He didn't respond instantly like I hoped he would, after moments of quiet I felt and odd breeze, I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing a bra! What the hell! How did I forget about that?! I was instantly embarrassed, I looked back up to Edward, who had a smile on his face as he looked down at my chest, my face was suddenly blazing hot. Edward looked back up at me and said,**

"**don't be embarrassed, love." he kept the smile on as he reached over and lightly stroked my cheek again, he kissed me on the lips and began to work his way down to my chest, gently he kissed them and came back up to meet me.**

"**you're beautiful, Bella," he said again, this time I heard the true adoration in his voice,**

"**I don't deserve this amount of good fortune," he continued,**

"**and for the record, you are so much more than just attractive," he chuckled as he spoke, but I knew he was being honest to me. **

"**really?" I asked, he leaned his face in and said,**

"**really, really" I chuckled, and spoke**

" **I don't think so" it was true, in Arizona I was never 'asked out' I probably would have said no any way, but it's the thought…**

"**what makes you say such lies, love?" he asked stoking his hand slowly through my hair,**

"**I don't know, I never caught the attention of guys, before you." he chuckled,**

"**should I remind you of your dear friend mike?" he said, oh yeah…**

"**no. lets not talk about him, k?" I asked and Edward nodded, I continued,**

"**not like you though." his brow puckered as he caught my gaze on him,**

"**what do you mean?" he asked confused I laughed silently, and continued,**

"**come on Edward, we both know that you're the most beautiful thing on earth," I laughed again, I expected Edward to laugh too, but he didn't. instead his expression was hard and upset,**

"**Edward?" I asked,**

"**Bella, my looks mark me for what I am… a monster," of course he would say that,**

"**I don't agree," I said,**

"**what do you mean" Edward asked,**

"**it's just that you are beautiful, yes, but im pretty sure if you were human you would still be the most beautiful thing in the world," he laughed this time, **

"**next to you Bella, I pale." he chuckled softly, and then said,**

"**however, you do do a good job in distration," he whispered sinuously into my ear,**

"**what do you mean?" I asked **

"**I was just about to ask you to prom," this time I couldn't help but laugh,**

"**prom? Prom? Dancing? Not such a good idea for me," Edward chuckled and than replied,**

"**well, it's a shame you have no option but to go, isn't it?" what?! I so did have an option I could easily say no,**

"**Alice is all ready planning your outfit," oh that's what he meant, once alice started to do something she always finished, crap! **

"**it's okay, love. Everything will be fine." and I knew that with Edward by my side everything would be fine, more than simply fine but spectacular, amazing. Slowly I tucked my head into his strong, cold stone chest and wrapped my now naked torso into Edwards body, I knew he would always be here and never leave me, simply because I knew he loved me. And I knew that I loved him. And for the first time in my short lived life, I thanked some unknown force for bringing Edward to me, especially when I needed him the most…forever.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**I know this chapter isn't exactly the best one I have written, bear with me though it'll get better, I promise… **


	24. Chapter 24

**Four days later…**

"Alice that dress is too…" I had to stop, the pressure in my lungs was building finally, after holding It in for a while now, I had to let it go, I coughed.

"Bella!… close your mouth," Alice screamed at me, I knew she meant well,

"please Alice, you're a vampire. You can't get sick" well it was true, right?

"but you can Bella," again true,

"but I'm already on a death sentence, so it doesn't matter," Alice turned and glared at me,

"don't speak like that Bella, now go wash your hands, you germed them all up," Alice turned and gave me a little shove toward the restroom, I stood up slowly, the last four days were terrible, after waking up in Edwards arms that night, I had thrown up in my bedroom, I couldn't make it to the restroom, Edward forced me back to bed, and cleaned it up, after I begged him to let me do it, he wouldn't budge, I fell back to sleep.

I threw up five more times that day, and the following days I started to throw up straight blood, I already knew the signs, it wasn't too long now. During the second day after Alice had graciously helped me shower, she began to do my hair, she wouldn't tell me but I knew I had lost a lot of hair after the showering process.

I knew by the newly found look of loss in Edwards eyes that things weren't good, but he wouldn't say what was wrong, just that there was always hope, and than change the subject, so for the last four days I lost five pounds, that could be because I cant hold anything food down. Throwing up straight blood. Loss of hair. Weight loss. Paleness of the skin ( not that I want already pale, but my skin was flaky, and yellowish now).My hair was more flat and paler than usual. I was forming bruises more often now, around the thigh area and arms. Red spot were showing up under my skin. I knew it would be soon now…

I started the water and waited until it was warm enough to wash my hands, Alice had gone way overboard with the prom dress, I mean spending three hundred and eighty eight dollars, was way to much. It was a beautiful dress though and blue, which was Edwards favorite color on me. It was corseted in the back with an empire waist, it had way to many ruffles for my taste though. To be more specific it was a flirt P1101 prom dress, Alice made sure I knew all the details of the dress, "make sure you know everything about the fabric, color and the way it fits, know your clothes Bella, it's important" is what Alice had said to me all day yesterday.

Edward was against Alice taking me dress shopping, but after Alice glared at him he agreed, on the condition that he goes too. And he did, he endured five hours of shopping for dresses and makeup just to be around me and support my weight when we walked around the mall. Of course people stared, but Edward didn't seem to mind, he was too focused. Right now Edward was in the living room talking with Charlie, about god knows what. He wanted to be with me, but knew that with Charlie in the house it would be impossible. So that meant I was subjected to play Barbie with Alice…torture…

'BELLA! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Alice called, I dried my hands and started back to my room when all of a sudden another wave of nausea fell upon me, I stopped dead in my tracks and heaved, Alice was at my side in less than a second, she 'saw' what happened.

"EDWARD! CHARLIE!" I fell to my knees dry heaves kept hitting me, suddenly I let go of nothing but blood, Edward was already at my side and holding up my hair, Charlie was at his flank,

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered into my ear.I nodded no and collapsed to the floor, with my head pounding I looked up and saw Charlie's fear stricken face, next to Edwards perfect beauty, I smiled up at him and he attempted to smile back at me but failed miserably, than I fell into the black…

Ten hours later…

"Alice how did you not see that" he was blaming Alice on my fainting? How long was I out? I kept my eyes shut and listened in,

"sorry Edward, I should have. I'm sorry" wait that's not fair, Alice's visions were subjective, it wasn't her fault.

"yeah sure." why Edward being so rude? It was out of him to do that.

I heard some one enter the room.

"Edward, son, listen for Bella's best interest I highly recommend you keep her in bed at all times." Carlisle's always calm and methodic voice was strained now,

"okay Carlisle" of course Edward would agree to anything if it prolonged my life,

"Edward listen…" Carlisle broke off mid sentence and started up again,

"you know what I'm going to say, Edward and I know your answer and I respect your decision," he stopped talking and took in an unnecessary deep breathe,

"she only has three days left, if you changed your mind you have until tonight to perform that…" what was that? What were they talking about? Three days?! I knew the time was rapidly approaching but I didn't know it would be so soon, tears began to from in my eyes. I knew Edward noticed because I felt him swipe the tears away from my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked right into Edward glorious paled face, his beauty always struck me.

"Bella you're awake? " I croaked,

"Edward? What happened?" I asked.

"you were sick again love, you fainted" his voice was filled with pure sympathy. I exhaled a breathe I was holding in, Edward kneeled over at my side and said,"Charlie fell asleep on the couch," he nodded his head to where soft snores were coming from,

"Alice went to get you some food," I interjected,

"I'm not hungry, Edward." his face fell,

"I know, but you have to try," I would try, and try to hold it down to, for Edwards sake,

Edward kissed my forehead and I saw Carlisle slowly exit the room, Edward pulled up a chair and sat down next to me and the gurney.

"so…" I started, Edward looked over at me and smiled a weak smile, I knew he was doing it to comfort me,

"so?" he asked, I continued,

"three…" Edward nodded before I could finish saying the sentence,

"you overheard?" he accused more than asked,

"I was curious" I said trying to make my voice as innocent as possible, Edward chuckled silently so as to not wake Charlie up. He bent over and kissed my forehead, instantly the heart rate monitor speed up, Edward frowned,

"it seems like I'm going to have to be more careful around you," he chuckled, but there was no humor in his eyes. Alice walked into the room than and Edward frowned, at her, Alice held a large tray of food, my stomach churned at the smell of it. Repulsive.

"hey Bella, you're awake now. Good, you need to eat something you haven't eaten in four days, ten hours, twenty five minutes and forty two seconds." wow she was good at math…

"um thanks Alice, but I'm not really hungry,"

"okay lets get this straight, you need to eat, or the dress wont fit properly," she was suddenly sympathetic and frowned down at me as she continued,

"you're losing too much weight," I frowned and said,

"only five pounds," Alice interjected and said,

"seven, Bella" I saw the hurt and worry in both of Edwards and Alice's eyes, I knew Alice really did care about me and my health instead of the stupid dress, I mumbled,

"stupid vampire makes me feel guilty," I knew they could hear me,

"give me the food, ill try," instantly I saw both Alice and Edwards face light up with hope. Edward took the tray and filled the fork with the hospital eggs, he held it up to my mouth, I knew if I had objected Edward would feel terrible, I opened my mouth and leaned in to take the eggs from the fork, the smell instantly repulsed me, so I held my breathe and began to chew,

The taste was terrible, I use to love eggs, but now it tasted like plastic… maybe it was because of the fact that the eggs were artificial powder eggs, gross.

I swallowed and looked up to Edward, who had a smile still on his face.

I decided to eat slow, it wouldn't be a good idea to eat fast and throw up sooner, the throwing up was inevitable, my body was refusing and type of liquids or foods. I slowed the chewing process and slowly drank the apple juice that was on the tray, I looked up at Edward and asked,

"so when do I go home?" Edward's face fell as he spoke,

"I'm afraid that that is not possible." why couldn't I go home?

"why?" I asked fear stricken, Alice came to my side and stroked my hair

"some things are changing over there and you cant be there to see it," was all Alice had said, why cant I be there? Wait, where is Renee and Phil?

"where are Renee and Phil? I choked out, Alice looked as if she were going to answer, but Edward spoke before she could,

"they are attending to some things at your house, love that's all" he answered I knew he was hiding something from me,

"why are… tears fell from my face as I spoke,

"are… you lying…Edward?," that's when his torn up and hurt was apparent on his face, I guess seeing me hurt and sad broke him, he leaned his arm over and stoked my tears away,

"I'm sorry, love. I cant tell you" he sat down at my side and bent down to whisper into my ear,

"I love you, too much to hurt you any more," to hurt me? What were they doing that would hurt except for… no way! They wouldn't do that,

"are they cleaning out my stuff?" I asked as tears flowed faster down my cheek than before, Edward kissed my tears away and spoke,

"I asked them no to, but they were persistent," no! what the hell I wasn't even dead yet!

"why" I asked, Alice answered this time,

"Bella the future is never set in stone, things can change. They are just preparing themselves emotionally for the most possible future at the time," wait the future _is_ never set in stone I glanced back up to Edward and than to Alice and than to Charlie,

"Edward, you never told me how do you become like you?" Edwards eyes were instantly defensive and angry, Alice responded to her brothers reaction,

"Edward, she's just asking." Alice whispered,

"I'm not going to damn her Alice," he hissed back at her, obviously this was a touchy subject, I looked back to Edward,

"Edward?' my voice cracked as I spoke, he turned back to me, and once he saw me again his face fell and love to it's place,

"Bella, there are certain things I would give…for you, and certain things I will never take from you" he paused and continued,

"and I sure as hell will _not_ take away your humanity," he paused and before I could speak Edward continued,

"besides, I am too weak in my self control to do that, to you or anyone," I nodded in acceptance, but despite my self I asked,

"don't you want me to live?" Edwards pained expression was pure torture, as if he were being burned by some unknown force,

"of course I do, love. But I love you far too much than to damn you to a life of darkness,"

"but if I'm with you it wouldn't matter to me, Edward I love you too," Edward looked over at Charlie, who was still asleep and Alice and than back too me before he spoke he lightly kissed me on my lips,

" Bella, I love you. Ask any one in my family, I have never been in love until I met you. You want to spend eternity with me," he stopped and than choosing his words carefully he spoke again,

"you will get your eternity…but I wont damn you." I looked over to Alice and saw her intently studying Edwards future, than I saw hurt in her face as she looked at her brother, suddenly Alice turned and left the room, Edward stood here.

"why did she leave?' I asked,

"she's sad," Edward replied,

"about what?" I asked again,

"about losing her favorite brother, and best friend in less than three days," what was he talking about,

"what…" he cut me off,

"lets not talk about this any more, you need to rest," I nodded, I was too tired to fight him right now. Edward returned back to his chair he bent over and rested his face only centimeters from my face I turned to him and asked,

"Edward," I yawned his name,

"yes love,"

"sing me to sleep," it sounded childish, but I needed him too,

"of course," I closed my eyes and waited for Edward to begin the lullaby piece he wrote for me, instead I was surprised that he began to sing something totally different, a song…

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes......._

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows...._

_No, I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there but then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know...I can't live if living is without you_

_I can't live, I can't give any more_

_I can't live if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give any more_

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows_

_I can't live if living is without you_

_I can't live, I can't give anymore_

_I can't live if living is without you_

_I can't live, I can't give anymore_

He sang his beautiful voice so full of soul, was hurting as he sang and it was heard. Slowly I fell deeper and deeper into a state of lethargy.

_______________________________________________________

No I didn't write this song, it by Mariah carey, I figured it expressed Edwards feeling really well about losing bella… it's called with out you…


	25. Chapter 25

Two days later…

Laying down in a hospital is by far the worst experience in my life. First they wake you up, give you medication that doesn't even work and than forcing food down you mouth, until you throw up five minutes later, than they have you lay back down and watch TV until it's time for lunch, when you have to repeat the breakfast process over again, Carlisle is however insistent that I at least try to hold it down, I know he means well, but I just cant do it, today is my weigh in. Carlisle wants to see if I have gained any weight or lost more, I can tell you right now I definitely lost more, at least two more pounds…wow the death bed diet does work, terrible joke.

Edward had to leave once for an hour yesterday, to go hunting, he stood near the town, in order to be closer to me

Tomorrow is the school prom. And I have to ask if Edward is going to take me. Now, with death knocking on the door, I could feel the tension between Carlisle and Edward, Renee and Charlie. Renee had come to visit me everyday since she was done with 'cleaning' the house…

Right now Edward was again at my side and this time so was Renee and Phil,

"oh Bella were so sorry," Renee cried,

"yeah, were sorry and we love you," Phil had said, while holding my crying mother, I looked up to Edward and smiled when I saw him smiling down at me,

"I love you, Bella. You know that," Phil gave Edward a cold look and continued to comfort my mother, Charlie was at the foot of my bed and crying as well, his chocked up words were,

"Bella, I just got you back" I don't know why, but Charlie's words affected me the most, maybe it's because me and him were so much alike and yet so different, Edward turned to Charlie and asked,

"Charlie with your permission, tomorrow night is the school prom, as you already knew Bella and I had made plans on attending," he stopped and this time his whole torso turned to Charlie,

" I would greatly appreciate it if you were to still allow me to accompany her to the dance," Charlie, as usual looked shocked that Edward was so formal, etiquette and polite, Charlie grunted and tuned to look down at me,

"only if Bella wants to go," he said, I could see the real hurt in his eyes, Edward looked at me with a smile on his face,

"Isabella Marie swan, would accompany me to the prom tomorrow night?" he smiled and than smirked as he asked,

"sure, I'd love to go Edward," I returned his smile and than as I began to chuckle silently I coughed up more blood, Edward's body and posture went stiff and I could tell he was holding his breathe has he spoke,

"I'll call Carlisle" Charlie came to my side and moved my hair out of my way as I heaved once more, Renee's sobs only got louder. Carlisle was here in record timing, of course being a vampire I'm sure helps.

He pulled out his stethoscope and began to listen to my heart rate, of course it was all for show, he could hear it from next door, he stood back up and began to write on the clipboard, he looked down at me and said,

"Bella, were going to weigh you now, okay?" he was asking, Carlisle was always polite,

"okay" I croaked. Carlisle smiled as he bent over to help me get out of bed. Once I was out Carlisle supported all of my weight effortlessly, and walked me over to the scale he placed me about six inches from the scale and I walked over to it and stood still as I waited for Carlisle to adjust the settings properly.

I was now 90 pounds, wow in seven days I lost ten pounds, I guess with all the medication and no food and always sleeping, your bound to loose weight fast. Edward was upset, of course. He was holding on to the possibility of my gaining weight, and that would mean that I had a chance at recovering. I saw the hurt in his liquid topaz eyes, what more could I do? After all, I did say I would try, and I did make an honest effort to do just that, the only problem was that I would throw up more than I would eat when I ate.

Edward was supportive though, through out anything I would go through, from waking up with a high fever, the chills, hot flashes, and puking when all this was happening, and even though I knew that every night would be different, I knew Edward was the only constant thing that was there, even my own parents were unpredictable at times…

Edward was there though, he always was. I knew the pain Edward was going through, even though he would hide it, I could see through all his false pretenses, Alice stood with me as well, jasper and Emmett would come by at least five times a day, and esme was always at the hospital, Carlisle, of course was here as well. Right now, now that my parents were gone and the room was empty except for Edward and me, he was at my side holding me up, he was trying to teach me how to dance, and it wasn't working out to well, seeing as I cant support my own weight, Edward was never ending patient always picking me up when I tripped (which was a lot more often) right now Edward was whispering

Directions into my ears,

"hold onto my neck, love," Edward whispered, my arms were wrapped around his neck and he supported all my weight,

"okay," Edward knew I was making an effort, he chuckled and pecked my cheek with his cold lips,

"your doing so well, love," he said again,

"no I'm not, your doing all the work," I replied as I rested my head against his stone hard and cold chest,

'but it takes two to tango, love" he replied, well it was true,

"so prom, is tomorrow?" I asked, of course I already knew that it was,

"if you don't feel like going you don't have too," Edward said monotone,

"I want to go though, Edward," he smiled at me weakly,

"as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go," he stopped swaying in his tracks,

"and you mean that?" he asked as he looked at me and stroked my hair back to it's original form,

"yes," Edward looked at me with an expression of confusion and sadness in his face, this time I reached my hand up to touch him, he guided my hand up to his face and than dropped his arm slowly,

"and your so ready, to turn your back on humanity," his silky smooth voice was still monotone

" I looked straight into his soft sincere golden eyes, and said,

"I'm willing to give up death if it meant being with you forever,""you don't know what you're saying," Edward replied, his voice was getting tense,

"I want you, and ill give anything for you," I replied,

"is it not enough, just to live your life and be happy with me,?" Edward asked,

"I'm dieing, Edward,"

"we don't know that for sure, Bella. There's still a chance," Edward, Was indeed in denial,

"Edward, even if I did live longer, every second, every minute I get closer to death," Edward heaved a sigh,

"that's the way its suppose to be," Edwards voice was monotone. We didn't speak for another moment, it wasn't awkward, just silent, Edward, lowered his face to me and gently placed his lips to mine, it was soft and sinuous, his lips danced in synch with mine, finally after a long moment I couldn't breathe anymore, Edward released his grasp on me, he lifted me up and gently laid me on the hospital bed, after placing me gently on the bed, Edward whispered to me,

"Carlisle needs a word with me, ill be back soon," Edward said as he turned to leave the room,

"came back to me Edward," I said, Edward turned around and replied,

"I always will," he said just as he was leaving the hospital room…

__________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter will be in Edwards point of view, please review, I'm almost done writing the story, like three more chappy's… maybe


	26. Chapter 26

Edwards P.O.V

I have never complained about my being a monster in front of Carlisle, only because I wanted to spare him the shame that he would feel, however this time was so different, so strange, I felt as if I needed to cry…

I walked slowly up to Carlisle's office on the top floor, many of the other doctors have their offices in the middle or first floor, except for Carlisle, he's on the top. My theory was that the other doctors were afraid that if there were an unexpected fire or earthquake, they didn't want to be stuck on the top floor, of Carlisle wouldn't have that same fear that the rest of them had…

I climbed the stairs up, instead of taking the elevator, I was to frustrated and I needed time to myself and think, of course that meant that Bella had to wait just a little bit longer, at the thought of her name my legs instantly began to climb the flights of stairs faster, I never given thought to how I would die, because before Bella I never could, but now knowing that I'm less than 24 hours away from having my life ripped to pieces I couldn't help but think that maybe for me it would be possible…some how.

That's why I needed to speak with Carlisle now, before it is too late. My legs began to push me further faster, I ascended the flights of stairs in five minutes, well it was slower than the elevator…

I walked to the end of the hall and to the last door to the right and entered Carlisle's office, his phone was off the ringer, I take it he didn't want to be distracted from his break, my poor father was stressing out. He was working day and nights, even though I knew he wasn't physically tired, I knew he was mentally and emotionally spent.

"Edward, son what's wrong?" Carlisle must have seen my face and was worried about me, after all he was my father,

"Carlisle, I…" I needed to know how to ask the question properly,

"I need to know how to…do it." I asked, Carlisle looked at me and tried to read my face, after a brief moment his face was full of recognition and hurt,

"oh, are you sure son?" Carlisle asked,

"I'm sure," was my honest reply, and I was sure. Sure that living wasn't living if Bella wasn't there with me to share it, Carlisle nodded to me,

"there are few ways to go about your request, Edward," he paused and took a seat at his desk,

"and none of them will be pain free," I nodded, I would take any amount of pain, if it meant being with Bella for forever,

"though it is not entirely impossible to do, but it will be difficult to find the right creatures to perform such a thing," he stopped and glanced over at me,

"Carlisle, right now I would anything, give anything," he nodded and continued,

"I only know two ways to go about this," he froze pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers,

"please Carlisle let me know," he heaved a sigh and continued,

"the first is the werewolves…their teeth are the only things yet that can perform such a thing…"

Carlisle took in another breathe and continued,

"and than there's always the volturie," Carlisle breathed, I looked at him and said,

"thank you Carlisle, I turned to walk away when I remembered something,

"I'm taking Bella to pro tomorrow night," Carlisle smiled weakly and said,

"that's a great idea Edward," he said,

"don't tell esme, until the last second," I said as I turned my back and walked away,

"I'll miss you," I stopped,

"we'll miss you," he continued, I whispered only loud enough for him to hear,

"I know," and with that I walked out of his office and down the hall…

I walked back into Bella's room I already knew she had fallen asleep, I took my seat right next to her and began to stroke her hair gently. She stirred, and turned her torso to me, her arm rose up as if she was searching for something, I knew what it was. I grasped her hand and wrapped her hand gently with mine, she whispered my name,

"Edward?" She asked,

"yes love?" I replied,

"sing," I knew that in her mind she was thinking that it might be the last time she heard my voice, and she was scared that I would leave her alone, as if that were even possible,

"okay, love, just rest now," and like I did last night, I sang to her…

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullaby's go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

I sang to her that night, and I kept singing, my love deserved it, she deserved the best. She deserved life.

Bella was asleep by the time I finished the song the first time, but I kept humming and singing whatever came into my mind, I was thinking of her the whole night, her silky brunette hair, her warm chocolate eyes, her tender and soft skin, the way she made me feel, so human just by being in her presence, Bella wasn't merely pretty, she was beautiful, she wasn't interesting but rather captivating. She was everything I ever needed, my other half, the part in a man that every boy searches for, the light to my darkness, she had beauty that was pure and innocent, innocence that mad grown men admire, she was pure like a snow whit dove that flies high in the sky, to avoid being captured.

I pulled out my I-pod and began to go through the library of songs that I would dedicate to Bella at the prom tomorrow night.

Bella was and is everything I will ever live for, and if she dies so will I…

Alice P.O.V

Edward, my brother. hasn't left Bella's sight since we arrived to the hospital. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now, I wouldn't want to be the one loosing the love of my life. Jasper.

I walked up to my room and grabbed the dress that I had picked out for Bella, it was blue, I knew that was Edwards favorite color on her. I hung it on the mannequin and began to make some embellishment improvements, even the stupid designer dress was bedazzled enough. If tomorrow is truly Bella's last night, than I wasn't her to go out in style, (wow that sounds so wrong of me to say) I just don't want Edwards last memories of Bella to be in the hospital wearing a robe…

I knew what Edward was planning, going to the volturie, he had talked with Carlisle about options today in his office…

I wondered how Carlisle was doing? He hasn't been home in seven days, I knew the rest of the family was growing agitated, but no one would voice anything. Jasper was becoming more and more frustrated, Emmett was his clowning around self, Rosalie hadn't said much of anything and esme, my poor mother was having a rough time coping with all of this, she loved Bella, like a daughter and she knew Bella was dying, which didn't help anything, but since than she has been worried sick, and with me, right now I have a migraine, ugh!

I loved Bella too. Maybe more than esme and Edward, or not. She was my friend. The friend I always wanted and never had until Bella, and now I cant see myself going shopping and doing makeovers with just any one any more, because it was always Bella who needed my help in those departments…

At this rate I would gladly give up shopping, makeup, makeovers, and Fancy new cars, if it meant Bella would live, but I knew that the possibilities was a zero percent chance.

Edward was upset more like pissed at me, and rightly so I should have know I should have 'seen' this happening, but I just didn't, in my 'seeing' I had overlook the possibilities of an early natural death, everything else was unnaturally, the car accident, Port Angeles, all of those were unnatural events in Bella's life that I did see, but leukemia? Leukemia was something I hadn't anticipated…

Right now Rosalie was touching up her prom dress, Emmett was sitting on the couch doing nothing, jasper is in his library immersed in a book, probably trying to avoid any more emotional breakdowns any one could have here…

An me, I was sitting down fixing Bella's dress and feeling like crying.

I hadn't noticed when jasper walked into our room and sat down next to me, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders, I tucked my head into his shoulder and sobbed,

"what's wrong, Alice?" jasper asked, his voice was full of sincerity,

"I'm loosing my best friend, jasper," jasper sighed, I knew he was feeling my emotions. Suddenly I felt a huge was of reassurance come upon me,

"everything will be okay," jasper whispered into my ear.

I hope everything will be fine, I really do…

Carlisle's P.O.V

I look at my son now and I analyze everything he is going through and I am proud of him. He's no longer the 'odd man out' he's finally found someone he loves who loves him back, and I know that love like that lives on even in death…

I look at him and what he is going through and I cant help but feel guilty and ashamed of myself, guilty that I hadn't detected this sooner, ashamed because I know that it's my fault, my fault Edward hates himself, my fault he has to suffer, it's just all my damn fault! Even though I know Edward has never once told me he hated what I did to him, I knew he really did, I never regretted turning Edward, until now, if I had never done that to him, he wouldn't be suffering do much right now…

I know Edward hates me, I know he detest what I did to him, giving him a death sentence was a selfish thing I did on my behalf.

I hate myself for the most part, Edward has just now left my office, I knew what he was planning I seen the blazing determination in his face, the love he has for Bella has surpassed his love for his family, an that has never bothered me or the rest of us, but it will be Edwards downfall…

Edward, my son was a good man and a goodhearted person. Even in his ten years of rebellion his intentions were good and innocent, my son does not deserve the card fate has dealt him, he deserves to be happy and live a good life with his love, Bella. Bella, doesn't deserve this death sentence either, she was young to this world and naïve and innocent, she has never hurt anyone and deserves to live a full life with Edward…

But that wont happen, not at this rate, Bella was dying and Edward was planning his suicide as well. My wife Esme would be so heart broken two of her children gone in less than 24 hours apart from each other.

I thought of Alice and how she would manage losing her best friend and favorite brother…

I thought of Emmett loosing his favorite brother and play mate…

Both Rosalie and jasper weren't affected by Bella as much as everyone else in the house, jasper at least would understand only because his wife Alice was hurting.

I felt terrible, latly I have been staying at the hospital 24/7 keeping an eye on everything, running test after test and trying to find some solution to this problem, I have read fifteen books on leukemia written by different people from different parts of the earth and they all say the same thing…

And now I just hope that everything works out for the best…

____________________________________________________________

Please review, I want to get at least thirty reviews before my last update wich will be the next chapter, it's already written but I wont post it until I have thirty reviews come on only like 7 more reviews left, the faster I get them the faster you'll know what happens, I promise…

-Nicole-


	27. Chapter 27

Well you guys we are nearing the end of this fan fiction, and in a way that is sad, but in another way I am glade, glade that it's the ending of a great story and the beginning of another, what do I mean by that? Well after I finish It Ends Tonight, than I am going to be starting a new fan fiction, and I am letting all of you my fellow readers decide which one I will write first, well here they are…

**Love is a force you cant control**

Summary- Edward was raised to be the perfect gentlemen, sweet, adorable, chivalrous, and loving. Bella Swan had to fight with a lifetime of insecurities, when both, Bella and Edward meet, Can love spark? Will Edward win Bella's heart, when she wants nothing to do with him? Or is love truly a force you cant control?

And then there's this one,

**Hidden shadows**

Summary- Edward is gay. After all his, he had terrible experiences. Every girl wants to date him, he isn't attracted to them. Bella swan fell in head over heals in love with him, Edward wants nothing to do with her, can Edward recover from his tramatic experiences? Will he find true love rather lust?

Now, I just thought of these today, so don't hate me if I don't begin to write immediately, I'm still working with the plot, plus I'm still finishing up my other fan fiction, so which one do you want me to begin writing first? Let me know in a review… sorry I had to revise the summary on 'hidden truths' some people were calling me ignorant, and I didn't realize that my summary, did make me sound it, sorry if I offended anyone, let me know if I shouldn't write it, again I'm so sorry


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys just a little fyi…

if you get a message/review from me you will know because i sign my name after meassages and reviews, my cousine (mikayla) does have access to my account as she is my editor(she sucks any way) lol. so in order to distinguish the author from the editor, i (nicole) will sign my name and mikayla (the suckie editor) will not."

-nicole- (MY SIGNITURE)!!!


	29. Chapter 29

An/ well guys this is it, after your long journey in reading this fan fiction, I truly hope you enjoy this ending. So in stead of splitting this chapter into two separate chapters, I decided to write it as one, I figured I have all ready given you fellow readers too many cliff hangers so here you go, the conclusion…

* * *

**Prom night part one: preparation**

**Bella's P.O.V **

Sparkling, satin, bedazzled with far too many embellishments. Alice, of course was behind this mischief, she work all night last night to make my prom dress the best there could be.

Of course I'm not yet in the dress, in fact I'm still in the hospital, but Alice saw no harm in texting me pictures of the dress, ugh what's a girl to do?! I knew what my day would consist of, the prom started at seven tonight, and that meant from three to seven Alice and Rosalie would give me the ultimate make over…

I'm not looking foreword to it…

Of course I wouldn't deny them there fun.

Edward was here with me, it's five o'clock in the morning.

"Bella. Are you feeling well?, you haven't slept a blink tonight," Edward, in all his perfect glory, asked. He was with me now, holding me in his lap the tight grasp of his finely formed muscles was a great relief, not only did I not have to stand or hold up my body weight, which wasn't much only 90 pounds, was indeed a physical relief, and emotionally, I loved Edward, and we have only dated for a mere two and a half weeks, how was it fair that we should find love, something neither of us anticipated, and have it stripped away? Tell me how is it fair?

"Bella?" Edward's soft honey smooth voice called…

"yes, Edward?" I asked not remembering his previous question,

"are you well, love?" he asked again

"with you, I always am," I replied as honestly as I could, truth was I was exhausted, but fighting off sleep is something even I can do if it meant talking and kissing Edward all night.

I knew that this would probably be our last night together, wound up in each others arms telling and showing our love for one another. Edward chuckled, it was weak and light, not full of much emotion,

"Edward?" I asked for him,

"yes, Isabella?' he asked, I knew that I couldn't leave this world without knowing that Edward would be okay, when I am gone, truth is I _want_ Edward to move on and find someone else who would love and cherish him the way I did, do…

"what are you going to do…" I paused and heaved a deep breath, then continued,

"when it's all done," I asked. I could feel Edwards always cold and strong chest go stiff, was he afraid of saying the wrong answer? Did he not want to offend me?

"really, I… wouldn't mind if… you moved on…" I stopped and tried to choke back the already spilling over tears.

Edward ever so gently kissed my tears away. He held me tighter, until he felt the shakiness of my body and rasped breathing calm.

"Isabella Marie swan, If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, lived in your cheeks and to die on your lips," Edward was so hopelessly romantic and he always knew just what to say to make me feel good and special,

"Now why don't you get some sleep, love" Edward said,

"You know you're in love when you don't wanna go to sleep at night because your life is better than a dream." I said through my tears, Edward smiled back at me and said,

"now look who has become the hopeless romantic," before his lips meant mine he whispered seductively into my mouth,

"In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing." He smirked and bent down to kiss me I smiled as his ever so soft and perfectly chiseled lips danced along the edges of mine

As we pulled apart Edward stroked my hair back into place, and said,

"Bella, my love, the reason for my existence. I said you would get your eternity with me, and you will," Edward whispered into my ear, gently.

What did he mean by that?

**E.P.O.V**

My heart, an aching, screaming time bomb, waiting to explode! Some people say that emotion and love are irrelevant, that emotion is an illusion that our mind creates for us, in order to enjoy being in love.

Love, is a profound affection for some one. Not an emotion.

Love is a choice.

A lifestyle, that I am so very new to.

But with Bella everything is so different, I not only feel mere desire or affection for her, but an electric passion that grows in me every minute I'm with her.

I do love Bella, she is my love and ultimately my life.

Existing and living are two different words that mean entirely different things, for ninety years I have existed, but only two and a half weeks have I lived, when Bella came into my existence, everything was so radically altered, I no longer cared for anything but her, my love, my life…

My only regret now, this moment, is that I wish I had searched for Bella, I wish I had exerted the effort to try and find her sooner, instead of her coming to me, though I don't regret ever meeting her, I just wish it were under better terms.

Why? Why, Bella? Why her? Why my love? Why didn't I look for her? Why didn't I try harder? Why did I take no for an answer? I don't know…

She hasn't slept a blink tonight, and that fills me with utter concern, she needs rest, but she puts up a fight, and a damn good one at that.

Her warm and tender body is gently caressed around my own, I hold on to her softly, she is resting her head on my chest I place my chin on her sweet hair, and smell softly, my senses are instantly filled with a warm flavor of strawberries and crème shampoo, and conditioner, lovely.

Her arms are tucked into her chest as she rest on my chest I gently stroke her warm cheek and follow through out her whole upper torso.

I knew where her parents were, of course Charlie was at the station and Phil was at his hotel room, Renee was currently at the house 'cleaning up' we both knew what she was doing…

I knew why too, unlike Bella and Charlie, Renee isn't emotionally strong, but rather weak, she is mentally preparing herself for the worst case scenario, death of her only daughter, the death of my angel, my beautiful star placed in heaven…

Mentally Bella was resting, but physically she was awake, I didn't dare to disturb her now that she at peace.

I gently leaned foreword and kissed her top of her head.

How would I do it? I already thought of two possibilities, but Emmett and Jasper would never. The wolves would however, I still remembered the treaty we had made so many years ago, that if a Cullen were to step foot on the Quileute land it meant they would kill us. But I didn't want it to be so close to home, so close to my family. There was Italy, I could go to the Volturie and provoke them, it was far enough away from my family and it would be more quick and less sloppy, yes that's what I would do…

"Edward?" Bella called out to me,

"I love you," I don't know how many times she has said that to me, but every time I feel the electric pulse between us becoming sharper and more defined, making me want to hold on tighter to her, but knowing that I cant,

"Bella, with out you life is just existence, and that is death," I said,

"Edward, I _want _you to move on," her voice cracked revealing the pain behind her voice,

"impossible," I replied,

"why?" Bella asked, did she not understand that I cant live a life where she doesn't exist?

"Bella, vampires are a lot different than humans, when we find our mates our love, it is impossible to separate the two for any length of time, without one and in most cases both of them being torn apart," I paused and than continued,

"my life is all about you, and when you go I will follow, because life wont be worth living if your not there with me." I took a deep unnecessary breathe and heard Bella's frantic heart jumping around erratically…

"are you saying…" I cut her off before she could continue,

"I'm saying, that if you die, nothing will keep me tied here," and its true nothing ever will.

"but…" I cut her off again,

"I know what you want," I said definitely, my grip tightened around her chest and back, she snuggled up closer to my chest, and sighed, this was going to be one argument I would win.

"okay, fine. Than what do you intend on doing after?" her angry tone was adorable. I sighed.

"I intend to follow and spend the rest of eternity with you." have not I made that clear all ready?

"I got that, but how?' curiosity flowed from her mouth,

"I…" should I tell her? Would she tell Carlisle or the ret of my family? She would.

"haven't decided yet." I lied.

She didn't push me further. She knew I was not going to tell her. It was nearly ten o'clock now and Bella's father will be here soon. I knew Charlie. And I knew that with out Bella he would be lonely. I knew that aside from me he would be affected the most. Not to say that I love her more, merely stating that I can not, and refuse to live without her. Charlie was a great man and a loving father even if he didn't know how to show it sometimes…

**A.p.o.v **

The same vision relentlessly replays in my head, should I tell some one? Carlisle? Esme? Any one? I know my brother though, he really would do it. Kill himself.

Edward is a good son a great brother and a wonderful lover, for Bella. The thing is for nearly a hundred years he was both a brother and a son, never a lover, that is until less than two weeks ago he fell in love with Bella, I… we know that he wants nothing but her, he would follow her any where, even after death.

Esme was on the phone with Carlisle asking for updates, Emmett was sulking in his room, Rosalie was still fixing that stupid car! And I'm in my bedroom looking at Bella's prom dress. She was being temporarily released today to go to prom. Her dress was beautiful. I had searched hours on in and finally decided to just get in Rosalie's car and go to L.A and look for myself after I had searched for four hour's I came across the almost perfect dress, of course it needed some work done, but the lay out was good enough. It only cost 3 grand and it was Bella's size, though I decided to get a size smaller for her, only because her weight has dropped dramatically.

After I finished with the dress I set it up in my rest room, which is by choice the biggest one in the house.

It took me all night (working at a human pace) to finish Bella's prom dress. Quickly I took out my phone snapped several pictures of the dress and sent them to Bella. The prom theme was 1920's and Bella's dress was indeed perfect, it wasn't too flashy, but subtle enough to be amazing. After having every ones outfit situated I ran downstairs and got dress to go and pick Bella up from the hospital, Edward was of course all ready there, but he didn't have his car with him.

It was 5 o'clock when I arrived at the hospital to sign Bella out, the dance started at eight and ended at twilight the next morning.

Edward all ready had Bella's belongings pack up and strapped to his back as he lifted Bella out of the hospital bed and caressed he securely. I sighed.

"Ready?" I asked, they nodded silently. Edward's keen eyes never left Bella's weak gaze. I wonder if I would ever understand the degree of their love,

"sometimes I don't understand it." Edward answered quickly and quietly as to keep it from Bella. I nodded in agreement, of course….

I all ready knew how I wanted to do Bella's make up and hair, it would be soft and supple, yet captivating, I wanted to keep her normal Bella look, bit bring out the brown of her eyes and the softness of her cheeks. So the only make up I would use, is foundation, only because her having leukemia had taken her tone away, and replaced it with past.

After I applied all the foundation I moved to her eyes, they were tired and weak.

"you couldn't have went to sleep last night?' I asked playfully, Bella smirked.

"you know me Alice, I live to make your job difficult," I laughed and Bella chuckled softly.

" you know Alice…" she was cut of by a cough, blood spurted from her mouth and I quickly reached for a towel to wipe her clean, it's a good thing I had Jasper leave for a while.

"sorry…" she was cut off again by another cough, tremors shook through her body as dry convulsions reached her throat.

"don't apologize, Bella." after cleaning the blood up from her and the floor I reached into my dresser and pulled out a small squirt bottle of bleach and quickly doused the spots that had blood.

" why do you do that?" Bella asked. I smirked as I replied,

"were a bit sensitive to blood, remember vampire?' I asked as she grinned,

"you guys are vampires?" Bella asked shocked, I turned over to her and saw a huge grin on her face, she started to laugh than,

"Just joking, Alice." Of course leave it to Bella to shed light on the subject.

"sorry, again," I shrugged,

"don't worry about it," I replied,

"Now back to your eyes," I said, gently beginning to apply the black eyeliner on her eyes.

" You know Alice, I do honestly believe that had we met under better circumstances, we would be the best of friends," I froze as she said this, I swallowed down a choke and replied,

" You know Bella I knew Edward would fall in love with you the moment I saw you in the school cafeteria, I had to leave because of the vision, I kept it from Edward for a while," I said,

"Why did you keep it from him?' she asked,

"sometimes things are all ready set in motion, and knowing the future could change that," she nodded as I continued,

"I couldn't tell him, because I knew what he would do," I replied softly,

"and what is that?" she asked,

"he would have left to keep himself from you, so that you could live a normal, happy, human life. With no distractions and interferences from him." I replied, she sighed.

"that does sound like him," she said, I chuckled,

"I know my brother all to well," I said.

" I also knew that one day we would be the best of friends, inseparable and always together," I smelled tears form from Bella's eyes, I reached behind her and grabbed a tissue and handed it to her,

"what happened to that future?' she sobbed out, I breathe an unnecessary breath,

"again, sometimes knowing the future can change it," and with that I finished her eyes left to get the dress.

**B.P.O.V**

The dress was even more beautiful in person, it fit every contour of my body, it clung to my soft and weakened shoulders and flowed down to my ankles, the heels Alice had chosen were beyond imagining, I felt like Cinderella ready to marry her prince charming, Edward, though was far better than any prince charming, and I was ready to meet him…

Alice had helped me down the stairs by practically carrying me, I didn't mind though I wanted to save my strength for Edward.

Carlisle and esme were downstairs and all ready snapping pictures of me.

"awww Bella you look so adorable." esme had said, Edward was all ready at my side, I looked up at him, he wore a pair of shiny loafers, black dress pants, a white collared dress shirt that was buttoned up and tucked into his pants and black suspenders that were wrapped firmly on his shoulders, he even wore a fedora hat, actually now that I surveyed the room all the Cullen boys looked somewhat the same, fedoras and white shirts, Alice must have coordinated this. I didn't mind though Edward looked amazing in a fedora,

"all right Bella, stop gawking at Edward and lets take a picture of you two together," I sighed of course pictures were inevitable.

After several hundred pictures with everyone I found my self riding shot gun in Edwards Aston Martin Vanquish, we were alone, the rest of the family wanted to take their own vehicles, of course I knew Edward was behind this he probably wanted more alone time, not that I could blame him. It was 8:30 and we were running late, or as Alice had put it fashionably late,

"I like your car," Edward looked at me and said,

"Do you want one?" I chuckled to myself typical Edward,

"No I like yours, because your in it with me," Edward chuckled and than glanced back at me, are hands were intertwined together.

"Bella…" Edward started speaking and stopped,

"I love you, I know it's only three words,, and you probably want more than that, but the truth is there are no words to describe how much you mean to me," he stopped again and he looked up at me.

"Edward, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," I replied as I unlatched my seat belt to sit closer to him,

"I love you too," I whispered. He sighed as he kissed the top of my head and leaned his chin above my head, I snuggled close into his snow cold chest, closed my eyes and began to remember the texture of his body.

A few minutes later Edward pulled into the school parking lot, we sat there for a while, I didn't really want to go in, however I would for Edward. We sat in absolute silence for a while, enjoying the little time we had left together, the rest of Edward's family was all ready in the gym.

"maybe we should go now." Edward said, kissing my forehead softly, I dint want to go now.

"I don't want to." I said weakly, Edward chuckled at me,

"well than, I'll just have to carry you in," I dint have time to react because Edward was out of the car and I was in his arms already walking to the gym by the time I noticed what had just happened.

"Edward, I really don't know how to dance," he smiled at me before saying,

"I know and that's okay I do," of course I all ready knew that he could,

"I promise Bella, I wont let go of you tonight," with that we walked in to the gym,"

**Prom Night Part 2: The Dance**

**B.P.O.V**

The gym was loud with music not quite fit for the 20's style, Edward carried me to the ticket table, eyes followed us, though Edward was oblivious to them, I was not, Alice and Jasper both danced quietly in a corner, they swayed together like magnets, like gravity. Emmett and Rosalie both spoke softly to each other, in the adjacent corner to Alice.

Edward let me down softly as he paid for the tickets, the lady, whom I distinctly remembered to be the secretary, looked at me and frowned.

After Edward paid, he softly wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, he supported more than half my weight so as not to exhaust me, Edward lead me to the middle of the dance floor and faced me,

"My Bella, sweet Bella, may I have this dance?" I held out my hand for him to take the lead, he did. Swiftly, but always softly he wrapped his arm left arm around my waist and his right accompanied my left, before we started Edward unnoticeably lifted me up on so as to stand on his feet while we danced.

Suddenly Edward was moving, effortlessly, he carried my 90 pounds with no effort, the way he moved, felt as if we were moving through time together, his eyes never left mines, as he danced us around the gym floor.

I hadn't noticed while we were dancing but more than half of the student body stopped and gawked at us.

I didn't care though, and neither did Edward. After a long hour of music playing, Edward stopped, he looked down at me through his long and dark eyes lashes, his eyes were a rich golden topaz, his face was now inches away from mine. Slowly Edward lowered his lips toward mine and placed them gently on mine.

The entire student body gasped as our lips danced together in synch. We stood like this for awhile, until we both heard Mike Newton speak over the mike,

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now taking music request, so if you have an Ipod, please don't be shy," Edward looked to where mike was standing, by the D.J, and than looked back at me,

"Bella I have a few songs that remind me of us, and a few that I composed," Edward smiled at me as he pulled out his Ipod, no way, he was really going to do this,

"I said I wouldn't let go of you tonight, so I'll just carry you over," I didn't have time to react again, because Edward already had me in his arm, bridal style and was walking to where the D.J was at, people were still gawking at us, luckily though when we walked by they just moved out of the way.

Once we got there, Edward placed me back down and took the necessary two steps to plug in the Ipod, as he was searching through the files on his music player Mike approached him.

"would you like to dedicate any songs to someone special," he looked at me as he spoke, Edward nodded, and took the mike from him,

"This play list is dedicated to my most prized and dearly loved, Bella Swan, I love her and I will never stop, Bella, you should know, when I'm around you nothing else matters to me, only you, you have stolen my heart and captivated my life, and for that I am eternally in debt to you," The entire student body, mainly the females awed at that moment, I blushed. Edward hit play and walked back to me, the music started and the lyrics began,

_**what day is it**_

_**and in what month**_

_**this clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up**_

_**and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

We began to dance…

_**cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**nothing to lose**_

_**and it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Edward placed his chin on the top of my head as we swayed back and forth, we were the only ones dancing and at that moment I didn't care…

_**all of the things that I want to say**_

_**just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping inwards**_

_**you got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_**cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**nothing to prove**_

_**and it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of youthere's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**everything she does is beautiful**_

_**everything she does is right**_

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered as he kissed away my tears…_**you and me and all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**nothing to lose**_

_**and it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of youyou and me and all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**nothing to prove**_

_**and it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"I feel like a selfish prick," I whispered to him through my tears…

_**what day is it**_

_**and in what month**_

_**this clock never seemed so alive**_

"Why?" Edward asked, the music had stopped playing and we stopped swaying,

"Because, I gave you my love and now…" I had to stop and breathe, Edward held me tight,

Now I'm just taking it back from you, it's…" I stopped to catch my breath again,

"not fair to you, and I'm just…just… just a selfish person," Edwards grasp on me tightened as he lead me into a kiss,

"Bella, I don't regret ever for falling in love with you, I wouldn't change it for the world, my only wish is that we could have a little more time together," Edward stopped and looked at me with intense eyes that were lit on fire. The next track slowly began to play, and I instantly recognized it, it was my lullaby, the one Edward wrote for me. The complex chords played as Edward and I stood still and just looked at each other, his eyes had tears, _**(I know Edward cant cry, it's not tears exactly,)**_ I reached up my hand and placed it on his cheek, strong and sharp. Edward's eyes never left mines, slowly his arm opposite of mine and placed it one my left cheek.

"I love you, I always have." I whispered to Edward. Edward nodded as I asked for a kiss, slowly his lips met mine, an electric impulse shot through my body and my knees went weak, suddenly I felt my body slipping and my heart racing, I opened my eyes to see Edward in shock his glorious and marvelous face was contorted in a mask of fear and anger, I wonder why? Than the world went black as I fell deeper into the abyss…

**E.P.O.V **

The kiss was electric as my lips and hers met. The shock flowed through my body, it was tender and sweet, but it held a deep secret, it would be the last…

"Death that hath sucked thy honey of thy breath had hath no power yet upon thy beauty," I whispered.

I held on to Bella as she began to fall through my arms, her knees had grown weak and feeble. I knew what was happening but I repressed the thought, Alice's voice crept into my head, I didn't want to hear it, I held on to my Bella, her body still full of the warmth I'd grown to love,

"Edward," Alice's voice knocked on my mind, I shut her out again, the entire student body grew quiet, I let my guard down, than I heard it, those words that would be forever scarred into my memory in vivid detail, no mercy…

"she's gone, Edward I'm sorry," Alice said. It was as if my body was electrocuted I couldn't move or speak, My body shook with tremors, I had no control…

"no!" I yelled,

"No, Bella!!!!" I tightened my grasp on her, I refused to let go, when a strong arm caught my shoulder and pulled us apart, forever…

**A.P.O.V**

I knew what needed to be done, I just regretted having to do it, the bearer of bad news, the one person who knows what happened and has to make every one else's life a living hell. It was my job, and a job I hated.

I knew what would happen now, the future had never been so clear as it is now.

"Emmett, get Edward, Jasper call Carlisle, Rosalie get the police," they went right to work, Emmett got to Edward, and held him tightly, Edward screamed.

"No, Bella!" he screamed again and again. I went to my best friends body and placed Jasper's jacket on her. The entire student body rushed out of the gym as soon as the shock of the situation set in, it was just us, the Cullen clan, here watching not one, but two of us die.

My body began to shake uncontrollably, I was pissed, not at Edward, not at Bella, at my self, this whole thing is my fault, I should have seen this and prevented it, I should have been their to protect Bella form those rapist, I could have prevented all this if I was looking closer and more frequent, it was my fault I lost my best friend and favorite brother, mines. No one else's.

Jasper held me as I sank to the floor.

Carlisle ran into the gym holding his stethoscope, he began to examine Bella's body, Edward continued to shake and try to through Emmett off him. I could hear the sirens of the police and the ambulance, Charlie swan had walked into the gym and rushed to Bella's side, he fell when he seen her and began to weep. I was sure Renee didn't know yet, she was probably at home watching T.V or reading, and soon she would get a phone call that would destroy her.

"Alice," Carlisle's always calm voice was unsure at this moment, he looked as if he too wanted to mourn, I looked at him,

"Bring the ambulance, she's gone." Edward's cries got louder, I stood up and walked to the ambulance, I walked down to them and told them to take the gurney, she was dead. Dead. My beast friend, my brothers love, existence, his reason. Gone. Forever.

**A few minutes later… **

I knew what I had to do, but the trip to Paris was far to long.

The were wolves though, they lived only fifteen minutes away from forks, only a minute for me. I knew this was what I wanted, to be reunited with Bella, forever…

She was in the ambulance and Emmett still held on to me, Carlisle watched me as I mourned my beautiful loves death. He spoke than,

"Edward…I'm terribly sorry, son," his voice was weak, unusual for my father,

I nodded and, Esme had just showed up with Renee. Esme comforted her as she cried. Jasper held Alice up right. Emmett held on to me. What the hell was I still doing here? I needed to find the wolves, I knew that Emmett wouldn't let go of me willingly, and that they would chase after me, however Emmett was the strongest but I was the fastest. I looked to Alice, I had heard every word she said about everything being her fault, she looked back at me as I spoke,

"I don't blame you for anything, and I'm sorry it had to be this way," she nodded, the rest of our family didn't know what just happened, I took that distraction as my cue to run, Emmett's grasp slackened as he tried to figure out what just happened. I grabbed his arm that held me planted here and through him off me, he went flying across the gym.

I looked at Carlisle and spoke,

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to live without her," I turned and ran away, I would never come back…

**C.P.O.V**

Edward turned and ran away, Esme, my wife stood up and looked at me with a frantic face,

"Carlisle, do something he is running away," she paused and continued when she saw that I didn't respond,

"he's going to kill himself, Carlisle!" I looked at her before speaking and I nodded, no, I wouldn't chase after him, no I refuse to make him do something he didn't want, I refuse to take his last chance of living away from him.

Esme looked at me with a shocked expression, she was about to run toward her son, I caught on to her and held her down,

"It's not like you and the cliff Esme, He's not running away from anything, he's running to something," Esme fell into my arms, I looked at my family, we were two short, Emmett was pissed that I wouldn't stop Edward,

"Edward made his decision, if he choose not to live without her, I will not contest it," I paused and continued,

"and I'll be damned if I do!" I looked at my family who looked at their spouses and understand what Edward was doing, they understood because they would do the same.

* * *

Well that's it, hopefully you enjoyed it, I don't think I'll do an epilogue on how Edward killed himself, of course it was the wolves, but I think ill let you guys just imagine how he approached them. And once again thank you for reading and reviewing…


End file.
